Waiting for You
by Arwennicole
Summary: When tragedy strikes, it destroys their little paradise. Can they get back what they lost? AU
1. Chapter 1

Waiting for You

By

Nicole

****

Disclaimer: I dont own _Twilight_ the great Stephenie Meyer does :) .

**Summary: When tragedy strikes, it destroys their little paradise. Can they get back what they lost?**

Waiting for You

Chapter 1: Beautiful Day

The day was December 25th, 1917, there was snow outside, but it was going unnoticed by the guests inside a reception hall. There were flowers and candles everywhere along with many guests that were talking and laughing, enjoying their evening before the bride and groom arrived. People clapped for the newlyweds. It wasn't odd that the bride was sixteen, it wasn't usual that the groom was as well.

Edward Masen had his arm around his bride's waist with a smile on his face. He was married to Isabella Marie Swan now Masen. They were basically betrothed to each other since they were kids, their parents believed they would make the right couple. It didn't matter to the young couple anyways, they were unconditionally and irrevocably in love with each other.

Edward kissed the top of his bride's head and she looked up at him. "Shall we dance my Bella?" He asked.

"I'm not a good dancer you know that," she replied.

He chuckled softly as his father put on the record that they had picked out weeks before and _Clare de Lune_ began to play through the reception hall. Edward turned to her and she was surprised when he suddenly lifted her up off the floor and set her back down on his feet. "Is this better, love?" He asked. She smiled softly as they danced to their favorite Debussy song.

The rest of the evening was magnificent, it felt like it was all a dream. Bella smiled as she held onto her husband's hand, her eyes twinkling with undying love and devotion for him. "Come with me," she told him quietly. Edward gave her a quizzical look before she grabbed her jacket and they moved outside, away from the guests and their families.

They stood out in the snow and she let out a deep breath, the cold air creating a small fog forming from her breath. Edward chuckled lightly, moving his hand along her face. "Why are we standing out there love? Why don't we go back inside?" He asked.

"Because I want to be with you, alone," she murmured.

Edward pressed his forehead against hers, moving his hands up and down her arms. "We have forever," he assured her. Bella closed her eyes, her hands resting on his arms.

"For today, I want you for myself, I have been waiting for this," she answered.

The young man smiled before he leaned forward and kissed her gently, his hand on the back of her neck. She kissed him back, closing her eyes. They pulled away when the doors opened. "Edward, Isabella, come back inside before you catch a cold," Edward's mother, Elizabeth, insisted. Edward smiled as he held onto Bella's hand and they went back inside.

---------------------

Bella bit her lower lip, she had changed out of her wedding dress and into her nightgown. Her face was burning with nervousness, she knew her cheeks must've went ten shades of red at this point. She let out a deep breath and walked back into the bedroom to find her husband looking out at the window. He looked over at her and a smile came across his face. "You look beautiful," he murmured. He walked over to her, holding her hands in his.

Edward smiled a little before leaning forward and kissing her. She kissed him back, her hands gripping the front of his shirt. He lifted her up off the floor and moved her over to their bed, setting her down in the middle. He carefully lied down on top of her, his forehead pressed against hers. "I love you Bella," he whispered softly. Bella moved her fingers through his hair.

"I love you Edward," she answered, her voice shaking slightly.

"Nervous?" Edward asked gently as his hands slowly cherished her face.

Bella nodded, a lump in her throat suddenly suddenly making her unable to talk. Edward's brilliant green eyes stared into her brown ones with nothing but love and affection. "Me too," he confessed before leaning in to kiss her again. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his back, pulling him closer to her if it were at all possible.

-------------------

Early the next morning, Bella woke up to find her new husband standing by the window again, wearing only his trousers. She bit her lower lip as she put on her nightgown and got out of bed. She walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. Edward turned to look at her and smiled softly. "Sleep well?" He asked.

"Yes, did you?" She asked.

Edward nodded and kissed the back of her head. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Nothing love, nothing, just thinking," he replied.

He turned around in her arms, wrapping his arms around her back. "Nothing for you to worry about, I assure you," he added. Bella smiled a little and Edward kissed her gently. "I sent Clara to get us our breakfast," he commented.

"That sounds perfect," she answered.

Edward gave her his usual crooked smile that made her blush. "How does it feel to be Mrs. Masen?" He asked.

"It feels wonderful," she replied.

He stroked her face with the back of his hand with a smile. "I promise that I will make you the happiest woman alive," he whispered. Bella smiled, leaning into his touch.

"You already have," she answered.

Edward pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. Bella wrapped her arms around his neck, closing her own eyes as they both basked in the happiness that they were feeling.


	2. Worries

Chapter 2: Worries

Bella was sitting on the couch in the parlor of the house reading one of her favorite books, Wuthering Heights. She bit her lower lip as she gently moved her hand over her stomach when she heard the door open. "Bella, love, I'm home," Edward called. She got up and closed her book.

"Hi," she answered

Edward placed his hands on her waist, kissing her gently. "How did the meeting go?" She asked. Instead of answering her, Edward squatted down in front of her and rested his ear against her stomach. She sighed, moving her fingers through his hair. "Edward, don't use the baby as a shield," she insisted.

"They don't want me to take over my father's company," he told her, his words muffled into her stomach.

"What why?" She asked.

"I'm too young," he replied.

Edward stood up. "They don't want a seventeen-year-old taking over the company," he sighed. Bella wrapped her arms around her husband's back.

"They can't tell you no, your family owns that company," she pointed out.

"I know," he answered.

He kissed her softly. "I don't want to think about that. I don't want to think about the company or the pandemic. I want to think about you and our baby," he told her. He kissed her again. "Did you see the doctor?" He asked.

"Yes, he was here earlier. Everything seems to be going great. Besides the early morning nausea, I'm fine," she assured him.

Edward smiled, kissing her softly. She kissed him back, moving her fingers through his hair. He pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers. "I just want to be with you Bella," he whispered.

"Then be with me," she answered smiling.

Edward wrapped his arms around her back and kissed her deeply, stroking her cheek with the back of his hand. A slight whimper escaped his lips from the loss of contact when Bella pulled back. She just giggled and pulled him over to the couch. "Come on, we have a little time yet before dinner is ready," she told him. "And you look like you could use a few moments of rest."

Edward smiled wearily and let her pull him with her. Bella sat and motioned for him to lay down. He did resting his head in her lap. Her hands gently played with his hair and he felt his eyes drift shut with a content sigh. Somehow Bella always knew what he needed to just forget about everything and relax.

--------------------

Dinner came and went. They hardly spoke, everything had gotten so crazy with the pandemic that was going on. They were taking every precaution, especially with the pregnancy.

The young couple had moved to the parlor and Bella was lying on the couch, watching Edward play the piano. She smiled softly as she watched her husband's fingers glide over the ivory keys. She got up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms around him. Edward smiled softly, kissing her arm, without missing a single note on the song. "Which one's this one?" She asked smiling. Edward gave her a crooked smile before turning back to the keys.

"I wrote this one actually," he replied.

"You did?" She asked.

"Yes…I call this one _Bella's Lullaby_," he replied.

"You wrote a song for me?" She asked.

Edward stopped playing and turned around, holding her hands in his. "Yes," he replied. He kissed the top of her hands with a smile. "And when the baby's born, I'll play it for him or her," he told her.

"It's a boy," she told him.  
"How do you know?" He asked.

"Just a feeling," she replied.

He chuckled softly as he got up and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck again. Edward pulled back, kissing her throat gently. "I love you Bella," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

Edward rested his hands on her stomach where their unborn child was growing. "I need to see my father," he said suddenly. Bella's face went pale white at his words.

"Edward…" she started.

"I have to see him, Bella, he's my father," he answered.

Bella sighed and held his hands. "Alright," she sighed. Edward kissed her forehead.

"I love you," he told her.

She rested her hands on his arms. "I love you too," she answered.

-------------------

The next day, Edward walked into the hospital and walked down the hall into one of the rooms. "Father," he called softly. The older man opened his eyes and looked over at his son.

"Edward…" he murmured.

Edward walked over to his father, holding his hand. "I hear you're going to be a father," he commented. Edward nodded his head slowly. "Congratulations," he added.

"Thank you father," Edward answered.

The young man's father nodded, gripping his son's hand with a smile. "You will make a great father," he told Edward.

"Thank you," Edward repeated.

Edward Sr. coughed and Edward rubbed his forehead, letting out a sigh. Him and his father didn't have the greatest relationship, but his father was still a good father. "I haven't been a good father to you Edward," he informed.

"You were a good father," Edward answered.

The older man shook his head. "I left you alone more often than I should have. Tried to give you a life you would be proud of…give you a good name…I missed out on so much," he insisted. His father gripped his hand. "I was always proud to call you my son, always," he informed. Edward smiled, feeling pride fill his heart for the first time in years. "Now you are married and going to be a father soon. No father could ask for a better son," he added. Edward sighed and closed his eyes for a second to keep back the tears. "I am proud of you Edward, you will make a fine father and you will do me proud with the company," he informed.

"I will do my best," Edward answered.

Edward looked over towards the door when the door opened. "Edward, visiting hours are over," Dr. Cullen informed. Edward nodded his head slowly and let his father's hand go. He grabbed his jacket off the chair and left the hospital.

--------------------------

Edward arrived home, shaking the rain from his hair. He coughed a little as he started hanging his jacket up on the coat rack behind the door. Bella came out of the parlor as Edward walked over to her. "How did the visit go?" She asked.

"Better than I thought it would," Edward replied

Bella smiled softly and Edward rested his hand on her stomach, moving gentle circles over it. She placed her hand over his, letting out a sigh. "I have something I want to show you," she told him. She grabbed his hand and led him upstairs.

They walked into the bedroom and Edward saw a cradle sitting at the end of their bed. "Your mother brought it over," she told him. Edward smiled as he walked over and ran his fingers over the cradle. "It'd sit right here at the end of the bed so we can get to the baby easier," she added.

"It's perfect," he answered.

Bella smiled and let out a deep breath. "Ready to become a daddy?" She asked. Edward chuckled, his hands resting on her waist.

"I am if you are ready to be a mommy," he answered.

She laughed softly, shaking her head. "You are something else Edward Masen," she commented.

"You love me anyways," he quipped.

Bella giggled softly and Edward kissed her gently. She kissed him back before having him change out of his wet clothes.

Dinner was once again a quiet affair, both of them just enjoying their time together. They fit together so perfectly, they were like two pieces of a puzzle. There weren't many words needed between them to carry a conversation, there never had.

After dinner they curled up together on one of the couches in the parlor. Bella was cuddled in Edward's arms as he softly read to her. His free hand rested on her stomach covered by hers.

That night, the two of them slept peacefully, both dreaming of the baby that they were anxious to see.


	3. A Wife's Devotion

Chapter 3: A Wife's Devotion

Another month went by. Edward was now the head of his father's company and Bella was really starting to worry about him.

One day, Bella was walking down the stairs when she could hear piano playing in the parlor. She walked into the parlor when Edward stopped abruptly. He started coughing a little and Bella walked over to him. "Edward, you should rest," she insisted.

"I'm alright love, don't worry," he answered.

"I'm a wife, I have that right," she insisted. She walked over to her husband, placing her hand on his arm. "Edward, you need rest," she persisted. Edward sighed as he looked up at her.

"I'll be there, just give me a few more minutes," he insisted.

She let out a sigh and left him alone.

Edward started playing a bit more, but the throbbing in his head just got worse. He sighed as he got up when his coughing got worse. The force of the coughing and the lack of oxygen, he collapsed to the floor.

Bella was halfway up the stairs when she heard him coughing and then a thud. Panic gripped her and she hurried down the stairs and into the parlor to find her husband passed out on the floor. "Edward!" She exclaimed. She ran over to him and looked over her shoulder. "AUGUSTA!" She shouted over her shoulder. She placed her hands on his face when she felt that his face was just burning. "Oh God no…oh please no," she whispered. Tears pressed hard against her eyes. "AUGUSTA!" She shouted again.

"Yes ma'am," their help answered hurrying in.  
"Call the hospital and have them tell Dr. Cullen that Edward Masen is on his way there," she instructed.

"Yes ma'am," Augusta answered and went to do her job.

Bella looked up when their old friend, and help since Edward was 5, Harold, came in. "Harold, I need you to help me get him to the hospital," she told him.

"Yes, Mrs. Masen," he answered.

-----------------------------

They got Edward to the hospital and Bella hardly left his side. She wiped the sweat from his forehead and let out a sigh. "You stubborn, stubborn man, why did you go see him?" She hissed quietly. She held onto his hand and sighed again. With her thumb she rubbed small little cirlces over the back of his hand. Tears stung her eyes as she took in how frail he looked, laying in the hospital bed. "You cannot leave me, I won't let you leave me," she insisted. Edward's answer was a small groan. She sniffled softly, closing her eyes.

"Bella…" Edward groaned.

Bella bit her lower lip as she wiped the sweat from his brow again. "Don't speak," she insisted. Edward groaned softly again and she bit her lower lip. "I need you Edward, we both need you," she told him. Bella let out a shaky sigh with tears in her eyes. "I love you Edward," she whispered. Edward gripped her hand a little. He tried to speak, but the words didn't seem to want to come out. Bella shook her head at him. "You really shouldn't try to speak," she informed him as she picked up a glass of water from the night stand and helped him drink. "But if you must, this will help, you stubborn fool."

"I…love…you…" he got out to get out after the water eased his throat a little.

Bella offered him a small tearful smile. "Always," she whispered softly as she kissed his forehead.

"Bella, it's dangerous for you to be in here," Dr. Cullen informed when he walked in.

"My place is here," Bella answered.

"Bella, it is too dangerous," Dr. Cullen answered.

Bella stood up. "If you want me to leave then you have to pick me up and carry me out of this room!" She snapped. Her eyes were red from crying along with dark circles from the lack of sleep. "My place is by my husband's side, I won't leave and you can't make me," she added. She sat back down in her seat just as Edward's mother woke up.

"No…not my son…" she said quietly.

Dr. Cullen walked over and had her lie back down. "Bella is taking care of him," he assured her.

"Not my son…not my boy…" Elizabeth whispered.

Bella bit her lower lip and pressed her forehead against her husband's knuckles.

-----------------------

The days went by slowly, Bella went home only to sleep. When she would wake, she would be right by Edward's side again.

Bella was sitting next to her husband on the bed, Edward's head was in the crook of her arm as she tried to get him to drink some water. "My son is very lucky…" she heard Elizabeth say. She looked over at Elizabeth to find her watching them with sad eyes.

"I vowed to stay with him no matter what," she reminded the older woman.

Elizabeth smiled softly. Bella sighed as she kissed his forehead again, holding him close after he drank a little from his cup. "I love you," she whispered softly into his ear.

"Bella…" he groaned out.

She hushed him softly and had him lie back down against the pillows.

--------------------------------

Visiting hours came and went, Dr. Cullen walked down the hall towards the Masen's rooms when he saw Bella leave. He smiled a little and went into the room to check on them.

He checked on Edward to find the young man asleep, but then he walked over to Elizabeth. She hardly looked out she was breathing. Just as he went to check, her hand reached up, grabbing him by his jacket. "Save my son," she insisted.

"I will do my best," he assured her.

She shook her head. "YOU must save him…he's my only son…my boy…please," she begged. He stared into her eyes and looked over at the sleeping young man in the corner. He looked back at Elizabeth to find that her eyes had closed again. He walked over to Edward and carefully lifted him up from the bed.

"Bella…" he heard the young man groan out.

He could hear Edward's heart slowing down. He looked at Elizabeth, her heart had stopped. Her words echoed into his head as he opened the window and jumped out.

Carlisle jumped from rooftop to rooftop, holding the young man close and made sure no one could see him.

When Carlisle arrived back at his home and went over to the extra room, carefully placing the young man down on the bed. Edward suddenly reached out and grabbed his wrist. Carlisle closed his eyes as he leaned forward a little. "Forgive me," he whispered. He then sank his teeth into Edward's neck.

In the matter of seconds, Edward was crying out in pain. Carlisle wiped the blood from his lips and closed his eyes tight. "BELLA!" Edward shouted.

-----------------------------

Bella woke up with a gasp, sweat pouring down her face and her heart was thumping hard against her chest. "Edward…" she whispered. She tried to catch her breath as she waited for the nightmare to disappear. She let out a deep breath and rested her hand on her stomach when she felt her nausea kick in again. "It's just a dream," she told herself. She looked over at Edward's empty spot on the bed. She leaned forward and buried her face into his pillow. "Edward's okay," she said to herself, to calm her nerves.

Later that morning, Bella walked to the hospital and went inside to find Dr. Cullen there waiting for her. "Doctor?" She murmured. He let out a heavy sigh.

"Bella…this isn't easy for me to say…your husband…and Mrs. Masen…did not survive the night," he told her.

Bella shook her head. "You're lying!" She hissed.

"I'm not," he answered.

Before he could react, Bella smacked him. "YOU LET MY HUSBAND DIE!" She screamed. She pushed him but he grabbed her arms. "LET GO OF ME! DON'T TOUCH ME!" She shouted. She shoved him away. "I WANT MY HUSBAND!" She screamed. She backed up against the wall and slid to the floor. "I want my husband," she sobbed. Dr. Cullen closed his eyes, even if he hadn't done what he did…he would still be going through this with her. It was inevitable, Edward was going to die, but on the request of his mother he saved him. Unbeknownst to his wife who was now on the floor sobbing.


	4. A Change in Life

Chapter 4: A Change in Life

Edward was sitting outside his new home, looking out at the forest. He let out a sigh as he looked at his wedding ring on his left hand. He wanted to hate Carlisle, but then he also knew why Carlisle did it. He knew his mother would've done anything to keep him alive. Edward sighed, rubbing his forehead before getting up from the window and jumped down.

He walked through the forest that was surrounded his new home. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he continued walking down the steep hills. His life would never be the same, he knew that for sure. He closed his eyes and let out an unneeded breath. He wanted to see Bella, he just hoped she was okay.

--------------------

Edward walked into Carlisle's office and stood in front of his desk. "I want to see her Carlisle," he informed. Carlisle looked at Edward.

"That's a very dangerous idea Edward," he answered.

"Dammit Carlisle I've been trapped here for nearly a year I want to see my wife!" He snapped.

Edward was glaring at him. "I don't need your permission go to anywhere! At this point my wife probably had our child! I deserve to see my child!" He exclaimed.

"Edward, you can't..." Carlisle tried gently, but was interrupted by a now glaring Edward.

"I'm going to see my family, you can't stop me from seeing my family," he told Carlisle.

Carlisle watched him go and pinched the bridge of his nose.

Edward started walking in the forest when he started picking up speed. Soon, he was running through the forest as fast as he could at vampire speed. Everything was rushing by him in a blur. His only thoughts were about Bella and their child. The last time he saw her, she wasn't even showing yet, but they knew their baby was there. It had been a year, Bella must've had the baby now. Her smile, her eyes, everything about her had missed. He thought about her day and night, he just wanted to see her. He just wanted to know if she was alright.

------------------

Edward arrived at Chicago, everything looked the same, but then again it had only been a year nothing dramatic would change in his old home. He made sure no one could see him as he walked down the streets. The last thing he wanted was trying to explain to familiar people how he was still alive.

He continued down the streets, but then he started walking a little faster when he came to a familiar street. He knew if his heart could still beat it would be racing. He was anxious to see his family. He found his old home, a smile on his face. The home that was a wedding present from his parents.

However, as Edward stood in front of the house, he suddenly realized that something was different. Something wasn't right. He looked around to make sure no one was looking as he moved between the houses. He looked at the house next door to make sure no one could see him before he climbed up the side of the house, looking inside the window. Sadness took over him when he saw that the entire house was empty, there was nothing of what he and Bella had put in when they moved in. their bed was gone, the cradle that was at the end of the bed was gone. His piano was gone, everything was just gone. Edward jumped back down from the house and went to find out what happened to his family. There really was only one place he could find that out.

Soon he arrived at the hospital and again made sure no one was watching as he climbed up the back of it. He looked around each window to see if he could find an office that would have all the medical files. He quietly snuck into one of the empty offices and snuck through the halls, making sure to be unseen. His hearing picked up people's conversations and his ability he picked up their thoughts. "I'll never be able to find her medical file," he muttered. He didn't even know who her family's doctor was. He leaned against the wall, pinching the bridge of his nose. He knew Bella mentioned the doctor before, he knew she did, he just couldn't remember what his name was.

Edward let out an unneeded breath as he tried to think back on any conversation he had with Bella. "Doctor…doctor…" he muttered to himself. As he continued down the halls, it hit him. "Dr. Richards, that was the name she kept telling me," he said to himself. Edward started looking for Dr. Richards' office.

He finally found the office and saw that it was dark inside, giving him the clue that the doctor had left for the evening. He touched the door and realized it was locked. "Of course it's locked," he muttered. He looked up when someone came down the hall.

"Can I help you?" A woman asked.

"Uh…yes…I had a meeting with Dr. Richards' today and I forgot something in there," Edward replied.

"Hmm I didn't think that Daniel had a meeting with anyone today," she commented.

The woman shrugged. "Oh well, I'm getting old, this memory isn't what it's used to be," she added. She took a key from her pocket and unlocked the door. "There you are young man," she told him.

"Thank you," he answered smoothly as he walked inside.

He closed the door behind him once the woman was gone and walked over to the cabinet that would hold all of his medical files. Edward pulled on the door and let out a sigh, it was locked as well. He gripped the handle and yanked on it, breaking the lock and opening the door. Edward opened the drawer to the medical files and started skimming through them.

When Edward finally found the file that read "Isabella Marie Swan-Masen", he sat down at the desk behind him and turned on the reading lamp going through her files. There were her usual files with her birth certificate and some of her vaccination records along with her pregnancy records. He had stopped breathing as he anxiously looked through the file when something fell from the page he was looking at. He looked at what had fallen and he suddenly felt sick. It was a death certificate.

Edward shook his head, his Bella couldn't be dead, there had to be a mistake. He looked through the death certificate, just wishing everything that everything that had happened in the last year was only a dream. "Isabella Marie Swan-Masen…born September 13th, 1901...died…February 14th, 1919..." he read. Edward swallowed, his jaw clenched as he continued to stare at the death certificate. He looked for the report on her and lifted it up into the light when he found it. "The cause of death…complications during childbirth…" he read.

Edward put his head in his hands and let out a shaky sigh. He almost didn't want to see what happened to his child. He reached over and grabbed the rest of the medical report, looking over it. A dry sob escaped his mouth when he read the answer. "A stillborn…" he whispered. He swallowed hard. His wife and his child were both dead. "Bella's dead because of me…" he whispered. He stood up from the chair and put the stuff back the way it was found. He let out a dry sob. His whole world was gone. He left the office and disappeared down the hall, going as fast as his feet could carry him. Anyone who could even possible feel him just felt a ghostly breeze.

------------------

Edward stood on a hill staring out at Chicago. He started walking back down the hill when it began to rain. He stopped and looked at the sky. "What am I not allowed to be happy? Am I not allowed to have a wife and a child? You had to take them both away?! The baby didn't' even have a chance to live and you took it away! Bella had everything for her! WHY!?" He shouted towards the sky. Edward spun around and punched a tree just as thunder boomed. The tree cracked in two and fell over. He sat down on the ground and he was completely drenched from the rain. "WHY MY FAMILY?!" He shouted towards the sky.

-----------------------

Carlisle was sitting in his study when the door slam closed. He got up to find Edward there drenched from head to toe. "Edward…" he started.

"Don't talk to me, don't," Edward snapped going upstairs.

Just as he was about halfway up the stairs when he turned around. "I wish I died…because now my family's dead…all of them…I have no one left. I wish you let me die!" he snapped before going back upstairs and slammed the door closed to his room.


	5. Emptiness in Life

Chapter 5: Emptiness in Life

Edward was sitting at his piano, playing _Bella's Lullaby_ when he heard laughing in the den that made him want to gag. "Carlisle stop!" He heard Carlisle's new wife, Esme, shriek. Edward looked up at the ceiling.

"You're just punishing me aren't you?" He asked.

Edward sighed and put his head in his hands. Carlisle and Esme were acting like how him and Bella did when they were first married. It made him gag mentally before getting up and moved upstairs to get away from it all.

When Edward got to his room, he slammed the door closed and lied back on his couch. He felt his sanity dissipate with every passing moment in this house. He finally got up from his seat on the couch and opened the doors wide to his room. He wrote a note on his desk, leaving it where he knew Carlisle and Esme would find it. He turned and jumped out the window and disappeared into the night.

Edward made his way through the forest, his hands stuffed in his pockets before moving to slide down a hill. The house was disappearing behind him and he didn't once look back. He wouldn't go back, he wouldn't go back and listen to Carlisle and Esme be all lovey dovey and cuddly. The thought of their laughs and the love he saw between them made him sick to his stomach.

He didn't know where he was going nor did he care. All he cared about was getting away from those two. The only thing he had was the clothes on his back, his wedding ring, and Bella's picture was in his jacket pocket. "I hate them," he muttered. In the blink of an eye he was running vampire speed through the forest.

His first stop was in Seattle, he was so thirsty his throat burned. He wasn't anywhere near a forest to feed on animals. Instead, Edward stood on a fire escape, watching as people walked by. His eyes were black and he moved unseen. He climbed up the side of a building, standing on top of a building as he listened to the people's thoughts. He listened closely, trying to find the right person he could attack.

Edward waited in his hiding spot for like an hour when he suddenly heard screaming not too far away. He turned and jumped from building to building towards the screaming. He stopped when he saw a man trying to attack a woman in an alley. He felt the venom pool in his mouth as he jumped from his spot on the roof and attacked the guy from behind, giving the woman a chance to run. Edward grabbed him by the front of his shirt, throwing him against the wall. "Think it's fun to attack the innocent?" He hissed.

"And who are you?" The guy asked.

Edward grinned, his eyes pure black. "The last person you'll ever see," he replied. Before the guy could do anything, Edward grabbed him by his arm, throwing him against the other wall. The guy pulled out a gun and tried to shoot him. Edward laughed when the bullets did nothing to him. "You honestly think bullets are going to hurt me?" he asked. He grabbed the man again, pinning him down to the ground and covered his mouth to keep him from calling for help as his teeth sank into the back of his neck.

-------------------

After his hunt, Edward sat on the building again, staring at the drained, lifeless body that still lied in the alley. He looked at his hands when the reality that he had attacked a human being settled in. However, the guilt left as soon as it came. If he was a vampire, he was going to be what he was turned into. Except, he wouldn't hurt the innocent, he'd attack the people who would cause harm. He reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out Bella's picture, moving his fingers over the photograph. "My Bella…" he whispered. He looked up when he heard someone going down the alley he was just in and disappeared into the night.

-------------------

It wasn't long before Edward had turned into a fairly classic vampire. He came out only at night, drank human blood, he became what Carlisle was trying to prevent. It didn't matter to Edward anymore, his life would never be complete, he was stuck in this immortal body for all of eternity. His only reason for living was gone, he had no reason to live anymore. _So_ he would become a monster people thought only existed in books and creepy stories by the fireHe stayed in hotel rooms for only a night and whenever he would check in one, it would only be cloudy. He would leave the hotel room again the next morning.

One night, Edward sat in his room staring at the wall. He was playing with his wedding ring, tracing the design that was engraved into it. He looked at himself in the mirror and saw that his eyes were no longer topaz, but deep red. He messed up his already messy hair as he got up from the bed and left the hotel room.

As Edward moved down the hall, he walked down the stairs moving to leave when someone stood in front of him. "Going somewhere?" The person asked.

"I was planning on it," he replied.

He walked by the person, ignoring them. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pocket when the person stood in front of him again, but this time with a few other people. Edward swallowed the need to laugh, these guys were really planning on trying to jump him. "One of the best hotels in town? I'd say you have something on you," the guy commented.

"And if I am? What do you plan on doing?" Edward asked.

"Hand it over," one of the other guys told him.

This time, Edward did laugh. "And if I refuse?" he asked.

"There's one of you and four of us," the leader answered.

"Yes…you are rather frightening," Edward commented leaning against the wall.

Edward looked over at them. "Get him," the leader ordered. Edward suddenly let out a hiss as they came at him, getting in the crouching position. One guy hit his back with a board, breaking it in two and did nothing to him.

"I'd rethink your strategy," he informed, reading their minds.

He turned around and grabbed a guy that tried to get him from behind by his throat, throwing him to the ground hard before kicking one guy so hard he flew back ten feet. Edward hissed again as one tried to come at him with a knife, grabbing the guy's wrist and broke it like he would a twig. The leader came at him and Edward grabbed him by his throat, slamming him into a brick wall, making the guy's head smack against it. The man lost consciousness and Edward let him drop. The three men ran off, but the leader was the only one left. "The sad thing is…I have to finish the job now or I'll get killed for letting the secret get out," he said to the unconscious man. He finished the leader off before going to finish the other three men.


	6. The Need to Heal

Chapter 6: The Need to Heal

For two years, Edward wandered around the United States hunting. He made it look like an animal attack and moved on. However, the more he hunted, the emptier Edward felt. He suddenly felt more and more like an animal instead of the person he wanted to be. The person Bella would have wanted him to be.

--------------------

Esme hummed as she sat in her garden, growing her favorite flowers when she heard something behind her. "Esme?" A voice called quietly. Her eyes went wide. If they could have, her eyes would have filled with tears at the sound of a voice she never thought she'd hear again. Quickly she looked over her shoulder to make sure her mind wasn't playing trick on her and sure enough Edward was standing there.

"Edward…" she said quietly, not wanting to scare him away.

Edward swallowed hard, his jaw clenching as he got down on his knees. "I don't want to be a monster Esme," he told her, not daring to look in her eyes and see revulsion and rejection. Esme's heart went out to the young man and she was at his side in a flash, hugging him as tightly to her as she could and moving her fingers through his hair. "I don't want to be a monster," he repeated.

"Oh, my sweet, sweet, darling boy. You're not a monster," she assured him, holding him tight.

Edward pulled back, showing her his deep red eyes. "I've killed Esme, I've done things I vowed that I wouldn't do the things that I did," he answered desperately. Esme hushed him softly.

"You're home son," she whispered. "You're home now and that's all that matters."

Edward let out a deep breath. "Where's Carlisle?" He asked.

"He's in his study," she replied.

He stood up from the ground to go inside. "Edward," Esme whispered after his retreating back. "He loves you, you know. You're his son."

--------------------

Carlisle was doing his work when Edward walked in. "I understand why you did the things you did…why you believe the things you do," he informed. Carlisle looked up at him. "You do what you think is right…you…changed me because my mother begged you to. It was her last wish before she died," he added.

"I saved you because you deserved more time than you had been given," Carlisle answered.

Edward clenched his jaw, closing his eyes for a second. "How could you deal with this Carlisle? Since the 1640's how could you deal with it all these years?" He asked.

"I became a doctor to make up for what I am," Carlisle replied.

Edwards sighed as he rubbed his hands together. "Before Esme…were you ever married?" He asked. Carlisle leaned against his desk.

"I was…I was married once before Esme," Carlisle admitted.

Carlisle let out an unneeded breath, pinching the bridge of his nose. "I know all too well the pain you are going through," he added. Carlisle swallowed. "I am sorry that you had to go through the pain, Edward, of losing both Bella and the baby," he added. Edward sighed, leaning against the wall.

"Why do you care?" Edward asked.

"Because Edward, I did what I thought was right. Hate me if you wish, but I did what I thought was right, I saved you because I thought it was right," he answered.

Edward sighed, understanding his outlook of what he had done. "I need your help Carlisle, I don't want to be a monster," Edward told him. Carlisle nodded his head slowly.

"First thing's first, your diet will change," he informed.

Edward nodded before he went to his old room and changed into some different clothes. He looked at himself in the mirror, looking into his deep red eyes. He looked at the picture of Bella that was sitting on his desk. "You would be disappointed in me Bella," he said quietly. He sat down on the couch and closed his eyes as he started to think.

**(Flashback)**

__

**Edward was sitting in bed reading when the book was suddenly taken from his hands. "Bells what are you doing?" He laughed. Bella giggled as she hitched up her nightgown and straddled her husband's sides.**

**"I want to be close to my husband," she replied.**

**Edward grinned as he threw the book on the floor. "Then what am I reading for?" He laughed. Bella giggled as she kissed him deeply. Edward kissing her back, wrapping his arms around her.**

**(End flashback)**

Edward opened his eyes again and let out a sigh. He got up and went back downstairs.

-----------------

Carlisle and Edward were in the forest together, looking for their next hunt. "I only hunted criminals," Edward told him before he could be asked. Carlisle was silent and gestured for Edward to be quiet.

"Remember animals have more enhanced hearing than humans do," Carlisle reminded him.

Edward nodded his head slowly as he continued down the hill after Carlisle.

-----------------

After his first hunt since his return, Edward was sitting in the den thinking things over when Esme came in. "What was she like?" She asked suddenly. Edward looked at her stunned.

"What?" He asked.

"Bella…what was she like?" Esme asked.

Edward let out a sigh and rubbed his forehead. "What is there to say about Bella? There are so many things to say…" he replied. Esme waited patiently with a smile on her face. A small, but sad smile came across Edward's face. "Bella…was the most amazing girl I had ever known…she was never afraid to be different. She loved to read…in fact her copy of Wuthering Heights was falling apart because she read it so much. I always teased her that she should've had the lines memorized. She was just so…incredible…" he sighed. Esme smiled to see him talk about his wife the way he did, it showed how much he truly loved her.

"You knew each other all your lives?" She asked.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "My parents and her father had put us together since I was six months old and Bella was three months old. They thought we would make the perfect match…turns out they were right. I loved my wife more than anything in the world. I would've given her the world," he sighed. Edward closed his eyes, tilting his head back. "Everyday I feel like I have no reason to live. Bella was my reason for living and now I have to live without her. That's like telling me to stop hearing people's thoughts," he added.

The two of them sat in silence for awhile. "I can't imagine my life without her…but I have to…" he said quietly. Esme reached over, placing her hand on Edward's arm. He let out an unneeded breath. "Have you ever felt like your whole world just collapsed that there is nothing left in it?" He asked.

"Yes…when my son died," she replied sadly.

Edward winced a little at her words. "I loved my son and I'm glad I have the chance of being a mother in some sort of way," Esme told him.

"How do I live without her?" He asked.

Esme stood up, resting her hands on his shoulders. "You take it day by day," she replied. Edward closed his eyes and Esme sighed. "You are so young, you shouldn't have to deal with this kind of pain," she said quietly. Edward rubbed his forehead and let out a shaky sigh.

"I miss her Esme," he told her.

Esme wrapped her arms around him in a hug. "Oh sweetheart I know," she whispered. Edward leaned into Esme's embrace with a shaky sigh. He finally let the grief take over for the first time since he found the death certificates. He let out a dry sob, his hand over his face. Esme hushed him quietly, moving her fingers through his hair. "Edward it's going to be okay," she assured him. She kissed his forehead. "Everything's going to be okay," she said quietly.


	7. Wanting to be Happy

Chapter 7: Wanting to be Happy

Days turned into months, months turned into years, and slowly the Cullen coven grew. Edward was suddenly surrounded by so may couples that it came to the point that he was hardly in the house. Whenever he did come home, it was only to sit at his piano and play some of the songs he wrote.

The coven had moved to Alaska and had met another "vegetarian" coven, the Denali coven. The interesting part about this coven was that most of the vampires in the coven were women. It also didn't take Edward long to realize that the leader, Tanya, was taking a liking to him. However, Edward still faithfully wore his wedding ring on his left hand. No matter what anyone told him, he was still married to Bella, she was his one true love, the love he could never, ever forget.

One day, Edward was walking through the forest near his home when he came to the lake. He crouched down and watched as the sun rose for the first time that year. He closed his eyes for a brief moment before looking at his hand to see the light just bouncing off him like it usually did. He sat down on the white grass and lifted his head, letting the breeze blow by him. For the first time in a long time, he felt relaxed. He mourned for his family, even though he knew he would always mourn them.

Edward was so caught up in his thoughts he didn't hear anyone come up behind him. "Hi Edward," a voice greeted. He looked over his shoulder to find the leader of the Denali coven, Tanya, standing there.

"Hi Tanya," he answered.

She walked over and sat down next to him. "It's a nice to day out," she commented. Edward nodded his head slowly.

"Yeah, it is," he answered.

He leaned back on his hands and let out a sigh. "How are you liking Alaska?" She asked. He shrugged.

"Just another temporary home," he replied.

Edward found a rock and picked it up, making it skip across the lake. "When your family leaves…do you have to go?" She asked.

"Yes, I have to go, they're my family," he replied.

Edward sighed as he stood up from the ground, slipping a bit when Tanya placed her hand on his arm. "You could stay here, we have more than enough room," she told him.

"No thanks," he answered.

She sighed sadly as she stood up with him, her hand still on his arm. "I think you and I have a lot in common, she commented. Edward closed his eyes for a minute and mentally gagged when he read her thoughts. "Come on stay here," she insisted.

"Tanya…here's the thing…I can't stay with you. I also don't think we'll ever do the things you're thinking about," he answered.

He pulled his arm from her grasp. "I'm still married," he added before moving to walk away.

"Edward, that's been decades ago," she insisted.

Edward felt the ache rush through him as those words left her mouth. "That was a long time ago," she told him. Edward clenched his jaw, his hands balling into fists. "Your wife would want you to be happy," she added. He looked over at her with a glare.

"I won't ever be happy Tanya," he told her.

He walked away after saying that, his hands still at his side. The same ache he had just finally fade came back at full force. The feeling Edward felt for Tanya moved from annoyance to pure hate now. He started running through the forest until he came to a Cliffside. He stood at the edge and let out an unneeded breath as the anger and hate dissipated. He stared down at his wedding ring and twisted it around on his finger.

****

(Flashback)

__

Edward smiled softly as he stood in front of Bella, holding her hands in his. "Do you, Edward Anthony Masen, take this woman to be your lawful wedded wife?" The pastor asked.

"I do," Edward replied.

"Do you promise to love, honor, and cherish her for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" The pastor asked.

"I do," Edward repeated.

He let out a deep breath as he held onto Bella's hands. Bella smiled softly, the candlelight made her look like an angel and it made his heart skip a beat. They looked towards the pastor again as he looked towards Bella. "Do you, Isabella Marie Swan, take this man to be your lawful wedded husband?" the pastor asked.

"I do," Bella replied.

"Do you promise to love, honor, and obey him for richer or for poorer, in sickness and in health, forsaking all others, and until death do you part?" the pastor asked.

"I do," she replied.

Edward couldn't help but feel like he was on top of the world. He was marrying the most beautiful girl he had ever seen in his life. He took the ring from the pastor and held Bella's left hand up. "With this ring, I thee wed," he vowed. Bella took the other ring and slipped it over Edward's finger.

"With this ring, I thee wed," she vowed in return.

He let out a deep breath. "By the powers vested in me in the sight of God and all here to witness, I now pronounce you husband and wife, you may kiss the bride," the pastor informed. Edward looked towards Bella again and lifted the veil from her face. He leaned forward and kissed her gently. She kissed him back, her hands resting on his arms.

(End Flashback)

Edward opened his eyes and sat down on the edge of the cliff, watching an eagle fly by. Instead of the memories saddening him like they used to, they would bring a smile on his face. They were the times he wanted to remember. The times he didn't want to forget.

Just thinking about Bella on their wedding day sent chills up and down his spine. She looked like a character that walked right out of a fairytale. Even on their wedding day she was different. Instead of having the veil pinned into her hair, she had her veil attached to a tiara of flowers. It was his mother's idea to have the church illuminated in candlelight with white ribbons everywhere. His parents and her father took care of everything, all they had to do was say 'I do'. Edward smiled a little as he stood up from the ground and walked back home.

-----------------------------

Edward returned home, taking off his jacket. "How was your walk?" Esme asked.

"Fi--" Edward started before he was tackled to the floor.

Edward was suddenly pinned to the floor. "You give?" Emmett asked.

"Emmett don't you dare break my table," Esme scolded.

"I won't don't worry," Emmett answered.

Edward was glaring at him before he kneed him in the stomach, knocking him onto his back. "Hey, hey, hey, not in the house!" Esme exclaimed. Edward got up and ran outside with Emmett right behind him.

Just as Edward got outside, Emmett tackled him from behind, knocking them both on the ground. "You cheat," Edward muttered.

"I do not," Emmett answered.

"You attacked before I was ready!" Edward exclaimed.

He threw Emmett onto his back, his hand on his throat, his other arm had one of Emmett's hands pinned to the ground and his leg had Emmett's other arm pinned. "That's considered cheating," he added. Emmett laughed as he maneuvered so he was back up on his feet. Edward came at him, but Emmett grabbed his arm, throwing him to the ground.

"Hey, I hear Tanya wanted to ask you out," Emmett teased.

"She's not my type," Edward answered.

Edward got up from the ground. "Besides, she didn't ask me out, instead she was practically begging me to stay in Alaska," he added.

"How do you know what your type is if you don't try?" Emmett asked.

"Simple, my type of girl was the one I'm married to," Edward answered.

Edward held his hand up. "Emmett if you mention to me that Bella's gone forever, I don't care if Rosalie kills me, I'll tear you apart," he added. Emmett held his hands up and they went back inside.


	8. Shopping with Alice

Chapter 8: Shopping with Alice

****

(Year: 2005)

Edward was sitting in his room, writing in his journal when he suddenly heard the door to his room open. "Heard of knocking Alice?" He asked. Alice skipped in with a smile on her face.

"Edward," she called in a singsong voice.

"What?" He asked mimicking her, not looking up from his book.

Alice sat down on the couch with a smile on her face. "You know what you need?" She asked.

"I'm not going shopping," he answered.

"Aw come on Edward please," she begged.

Edward stood up when Alice suddenly grabbed his journal. "Alice give it back," he told her.

"You have to go shopping with me first," she insisted.

"No," he told her.

She pouted a little. "Please Edward," she whined.

"No," he repeated.

Alice followed him down the stairs. "Stay away from me," he told her.

"Edward come on," she whined.

Edward ran around the table, trying to stay away from his sister. "Why can't you drag your husband?" He asked.

"I promised last time I wouldn't beg him to go shopping for a month the last time I took him. Rosalie and Emmett are on their own private vacation. Carlisle and Esme went to their island for a second honeymoon. Please Edward," she begged.

Edward looked towards the stairs frustrated. "JAZZ YOU TRAITOR!" He shouted.

"HEY I HAVE MORE CLOTHES THAN CLOSET SPACE!" Jasper shouted back.

Edward sighed and closed his eyes for a second. "Fine," he sighed giving in.

"Oh! Yay! You won't regret it," she answered.

"You can't beg me to shop for another month either," he told her.

"Deal," she answered.

-------------------------

Edward sighed as he walked around the mall with four bags. "Are we done yet?" he asked annoyed. Alice skipped through the mall when she stopped.

"Oh! Let's go in here," she told him leading him into the store.

Edward groaned a little as she dragged him in the store and walked right up to the cash register. "Excuse me, can we see that jacket that's on the manikin?" She asked.

"Yes ma'am," the woman replied.

"Alice…" he sighed.

"Don't worry, you'll love it, just let the woman put it on you," she answered.

Edward looked at the ceiling for a second before the woman came over with a gray pea coat. He set the bags down and put the jacket on. Alice circled him, humming to herself. "I think the bottom of this can be fixed," she commented. The jacket was going pass his knees.

"Alice, what's the point of buying the clothes if you're just making your own designs out of them?" he asked.

"Because its more fun this way," she replied giggling.

She bit her lower lip as she looked at the jacket. "You'll like it better when the bottom's off," she told him. Edward sighed as he took the jacket off and handed it to Alice. Alice smiled and went to go pay for the jacket.

---------------------

Edward went back up to his room, sitting back on the couch with a sigh. He hated shopping with Alice, that was the worse kind of hobby that was ever invented in the history of mankind.

Edward lied back on his couch, staring at the ceiling. He started playing with his wedding ring, looking at the engraving around it. He closed his eyes for a second before opening them. His throat was starting to burn, he forgot to hunt earlier that day. He couldn't figure out how he could walk around the mall without attacking someone by accident. He opened he doors to his room and jumped out, going out to hunt.

--------------------

Later on, Edward sat at his piano looking over the musical notes to one of his songs when Alice came in. "Are you really mad at me?" She asked.

"Why would I be mad?" He asked.

"Dragging you to the mall," she replied.

Edward chuckled lightly as he got up. "You wouldn't be Alice if you didn't do that," he chuckled. Alice laughed and Edward hugged her gently. "Thank you," he told her suddenly.

"For what?" She asked.

Edward pulled back, his hands on her shoulders. "I should be thanking Carlisle but he's not here, but I want to thank you too because you have made my life a little more amusing," he chuckled.

"Oh it is huh?" She giggled.

"Yes," he replied.

Alice rolled her eyes before skipping off to find Jasper.

Edward smiled as he went for a walk through the forest. The night was calm and he was going to enjoy it. He could hear an owl hooting in the distance, the rustling of the night animals running through the forest. He stuffed his hands in his pockets as he walked through the fresh snow.

****

(Flashback)

__

Edward smiled as he climbed up the side of Bella's house to her room, knocking on the window. Bella opened it with a quiet laugh. "It's bad luck to see your bride before the wedding," she told him.

"Come out here with me," he answered.

She stared at him as if he were crazy. "What?" she asked.

"Get some clothes on and come out here with me," he replied.

Bella smiled as she stepped away from the window. Edward climbed back down the side of the house and waited for her. Bella came out and climbed down the side of the house. She let out a shriek when she slipped and started to fall. He caught her with a chuckle, setting her down on the ground. "What are you doing? The wedding's tomorrow," she told him.

"I know, but…I wanted to be with you," he answered.

Bella smiled, holding his hand when the snow started to fall. Edward looked towards the sky with a smile before looking back at her. "Think this was a sign?" She asked.

"If it isn't, I don't know what a sign is," he replied chuckling.

Bella laughed before he placed his hand on her face and kissed her gently.

(End Flashback)

Edward was sitting on a hill, watching the snow fall. Fresh snow fall was always his time to be alone, these were moments he wanted to be alone so he could just think about Bella without someone sympathizing him. He loved his wife, he would always love his wife. She was his first love and his last, because he just couldn't imagine being with anyone else besides her. He lied back on the ground and the snow would land on his face, but wouldn't melt because of his cold skin. Edward let out a sign before sitting up and stood up from the ground, brushing the snow off him. "I love you Bella," he said to the sky before walking back home.


	9. Is it True

Chapter 9: Is it True?

Edward sighed as he sat in his room looking through one of his journals. It was March, the middle of the semester, and Edward sighed as he sat in his room looking through one of his journals. Coming across yet another passage mentioning Bella and the baby made him cringe and look around his room for any kind of distraction. He found it in the digital clock on his radio. He got up from his couch and started changing his clothes, the one thing he hated about living forever was going through high school over and over again. He looked up when there was a knock on the door. "Edward…" Alice started.

"Coming," he answered.

He grabbed his jacket off the chair and walked down the stairs. "Eddie, you taking your car today?" Emmett asked.

"No I thought I'd walk," Edward replied.

Emmett grabbed the keys to his jeep and went outside. Alice looked at Edward as he put on his pea coat. "No Alice, forget it," he told her before she could ask.

"You wear that all the time," she whined.

"It's a good jacket," he answered.

Alice pouted before leaving the house with Jasper. Edward shook his head as he grabbed his books and left the house as well.

------------------

Edward walked slowly across the parking lot. He had lied to Emmett earlier about not talking his car, but he had just wanted some peace and quiet for a change. The usual comments were now invading his head again. "_Jackass_," he heard Emmett think to him and grinned, discreetly flipping him off as he walked up the steps. He walked into the school, heading towards his locker. The days where he had to pretend to be a teenager were long and time wasting for him. Hearing the girls swoon over him annoyed him to no end. As Edward stood at his locker, he glanced at the ring on his left hand. He let out a deep breath, rubbing the back of his neck as he closed the locker door, jumping when he saw Jessica there.

"Hi Edward," she greeted.

"Hi…" he answered.

"How was your weekend?" She asked following him up the stairs.

"Fine," he replied, stuffing his hands in his pocket.

"Uh I was wondering if you'd like to…" Jessica started.

Edward glanced at her, interrupting her. "I have to go," he informed heading towards his first class. He could hear the girl's disappointed thoughts and stared at the ground as he walked into the classroom, sitting in the back of the room.

Edward was half paying attention to his lesson, but his mind was drifting all over again like it always did. He tapped his pen on his notebook, once in awhile writing a few notes down to act like he's paying attention in class.

----------------

Later that day, Edward walked down the stairs when he stopped suddenly. He swore he saw a girl with long wavy-brown hair and topaz eyes walk down the hall. "Bella?" he murmured. He started walking faster down the hall. "Bella!" He called but his voice was drowned out by the bell. He went around the corner and just like that the girl was gone again. Edward stood in the empty hallway, trying to figure out what had just happened. He rubbed his forehead and turned to go down the other hall.

Throughout the rest of the day, Edward couldn't get that moment in the hallway out of his mind. There was no possible way she could be alive, not after seeing the death certificate. He felt the knife twist in his gut again at the memory of finding the death certificates. He shook his head slowly. "Forget it Edward," he told himself as he walked towards his car. He unlocked the doors and got in. He started the car up and drove out of the parking lot. He heard his siblings' thoughts as he went the other direction than they usually went to get to their house. He wasn't going to their house, he was going to the hospital, he had to talk to Carlisle.

----------------

Edward arrived at the hospital and went to the front desk. "Can I help you?" The receptionist asked.

"Yes, is Dr. Cullen in today?" He asked.

"Do you have an appointment?" She asked.

"Not exactly, I'm Edward Cullen," he informed.

"Oh one of his children?" She asked.

"Yes," Edward replied. 'Who else?' He added in his mind.

"He's in his office," she informed.

Edward nodded and walked down the halls to Carlisle's office. He stood in front of the office door and stood there for a second before he finally knocked. "Come in," Carlisle answered. Edward opened the door and Carlisle looked up. "Edward hello," he greeted.

"Carlisle…" Edward answered, closing the door.

"Everything alright?" Carlisle asked.

Edward sighed. "I think…I'm slowly going insane," he replied. Carlisle stood up from his chair.

"Why do you say that?" Carlisle asked.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm seeing Bella…everywhere I go," he replied. Carlisle sighed as he stood in front of Edward.

"Edward, you're making yourself stressed," Carlisle informed.

Edward closed his eyes, letting out an unneeded breath. "Carlisle…what do I do? I don't want my grief taking over me," he answered.

"It won't take over you son," Carlisle assured him.

"I'm seeing my dead wife in the hallways at school!" Edward exclaimed.  
"Edward stop," Carlisle answered.

Edward let out another breath. "I'm just not sure what to do," he murmured.

"Just try not to think about it," Carlisle answered.

"I am seeing Bella walking though the halls Carlisle!" He exclaimed.

Carlisle rubbed his forehead. "You need to try to relax, I'll call the school and tell them you can't make it for a few days," he informed. Edward nodded his head slowly.

"Okay," he sighed.

Carlisle sighed, his hands resting on Edward's shoulders. "Just try to relax, the more stress you are it can cause these hallucinations," Carlisle explained. Edward closed his eyes. "Take it easy son," he repeated.

"Alright," Edward answered.

Edward left the office and went home.

--------------

Three days later, Edward was walking through the forest. He felt a little calmer and closed his eyes as he kicked up some dirt. He walked up a hill, moving up to his meadow. The day was sunny, so even if he had to go back to school, he couldn't. He walked up the hills to his meadow. He pushed back the branches back to reveal his meadow. He stopped when he saw someone standing there. "What are you…" he started. The person turned around and Edward stood there. "No!" He gasped.


	10. After All This

Chapter 10: After all This

Edward stood there in disbelief. "No!" He gasped. He stood frozen in his place. She was standing there, her skin sparking in the sun. She stood there, staring back at him in shock.

"This…this isn't possible!" She gasped.

Edward thought he had died and gone to heaven. He had to be dead to be staring at such a beautiful angel. That or he was hallucinating again. He saw her but no thoughts invaded his mind, a blank spot. He had never not been able to pick up on someone's thoughts, not living ones and that was taking the definition of living loosely. "B--Bella?" He asked.

"Edward?" She asked, her voice quiet.

"In the flesh," he answered. "Well... sort off."

In a flash Bella was in his arms, a dry sob escaping her lips. Edward held onto her, his eyes closed tight. "Oh Bella…oh my Bella," he whispered, his face buried in her neck. He deeply breathed in her smell. She was really there, back in his arms where she belonged. If feeling her in his arms hadn't been enough to convince him, her familiar smell, though slightly different, sealed the deal to make up his mind

"But how…" she trailed off.

Edward set her back down on the ground. "Carlisle…or Dr. Cullen…he saved me from death," he told her. Bella stared at him.

"This whole time…" she started.

"But you…you died because of…wait if you're alive then our…" he trailed off.

Bella smiled. "Our child's just fine," she assured him. She laced her fingers with his. "Your daughter's just fine," she added.

"Daughter?" He asked.

"I was wrong, it was a girl," she replied.

Bella kissed him gently. "Her name is Elizabeth Renee Masen," she told him. She let out a shriek when Edward suddenly lifted her up and swung her around.

"I have my family back," he whispered. "All of them."

Bella held onto him with a smile on her face. "I have my husband back," she answered with a small sob. Edward pulled back a little and kissed her deeply. Bella kissed him back, her arms wrapped around his neck.

"I love you so much," he whispered.

"I love you," she replied.

Edward pressed his forehead to hers and let out a shaky sigh. He suddenly grabbed onto her wrists and pulled her into the shade, he wanted to see her without the sparkles. He opened his eyes to look at her, she still took his breath away. She was stunning, she was even more beautiful than he remembered. He reached out and moved his fingers along her jaw line.

Bella stared into her husband's topaz eyes, a little saddened to see that his beautiful emerald green eyes were gone. She felt his fingers trail over her jaw line and she closed her eyes, leaning into his touch. This was the touch she had been missing during the last eighty-seven years, the feelings she felt for him then came back at full force. She had felt so empty for so long, but now she was with Edward. He was all she thought about all these years. She reached out and moved her fingers over his face, her fingers tracing over the features she had missed. Their faces were close together and Edward kissed her gently. Bella kissed him back, her hand on the side of his neck.

Edward wrapped his arm around her waist, moving his other hand to the ground as he moved her onto her back. Bella moved her arms around his neck, pulling him down on top of her. He pulled back a little, placing soft, gentle kisses over her face his hands moving along her sides. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back. He brushed his lips over her neck and throat when he felt a bite scar on the side of her neck.

Bella moaned softly, her hands moving along his arms, gasping lightly when his hips pressed intimately against hers. "Edward…" she whispered. He groaned when she arched her hips against his. He reached down and pushed her shirt up a little. She reached up and his over-shirt off his shoulders. Edward kissed her deeply again, his hands cupping her face. He leaned forward and nuzzled the side of her neck before he pulled back to take her shirt off. They stopped short when a cell phone started to play. Bella bit her lower lip as she reached into her pants pocket and pulled out her cell phone. "It's Elizabeth," she murmured. Edward smiled as Bella answered the call. "Elizabeth, is everything alright?" She asked. She smiled when Edward kissed along her neck and shoulder. "I'll be home soon," she told her daughter before hanging up.

"Something wrong?" He asked.

"Yes, I think my daughter's more protective of me than I am of her," she replied.

Edward chuckled softly and kissed his wife gently. She kissed him back before they got their clothes back on.

----------------------

The arrived back at the house and Edward held onto Bella's hand. "She's going to love you," she told him. He let out a deep breath and Bella opened the door. "Elizabeth," she called.

"Enjoy your night to yourself?" Elizabeth asked.

Edward froze in his spot when he saw his daughter for the first time. She was just as beautiful as her mother. She had long bronze colored hair, topaz colored eyes, she was wore sneakers, blue jeans, and a light blue blouse. She had her long hair pulled back in a ponytail. He couldn't see a trace of him in her except for his hair color, everything else was Bella.

**(Flashback)**

**_Edward held onto Bella's hand as they walked down the street together. "What's wrong Edward? You've hardly said a word all day," she commented. He let out a sigh, his arm around her waist, his hand resting on her hip._**

**_"My father wants me to take over his company," he told her._**

**_Bella bit her lower lip as she rested her hand over his. "I mean, I can understand why but I'm not sure if I can handle it. I'm only seventeen, still going to school," he commented. Bella smiled as she held onto his hand._**

**_"Edward, you'll be great," she assured him._**

**_She stopped and held onto his hands. "I have a feeling that things are starting to look up," she informed. He gave her a quizzical look. She gave his hands a gentle squeeze. "I didn't want to disappoint you since there have been so many," she murmured._**

**_"What is it love? What's wrong?" He asked._**

**_Bella smiled a little. "We're having a baby…" she said quietly. Edward stared at her in disbelief before he wrapped his arms around her and spun her around with a smile._**

**_"Bella that is wonderful," he told her smiling._**

**_Bella sighed as she looked at her husband. "I love you," he murmured._**

**_"I love you too," she answered._**

**_Edward wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her gently. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck._**

**(End Flashback)**

Edward stood there in disbelief as he stared at his daughter. "Who's this?" Elizabeth asked. Bella held onto his hand.

"Elizabeth…this is Edward Masen…your father," she informed.


	11. At Last

Chapter 11: At Last

Edward stared at Elizabeth in disbelief. He couldn't believe that he was staring at his daughter for the first time ever. She was beautiful, she looked like her mother. He could see only Bella in her, the only thing she had of him was his hair color. This was the same child that Bella had told him she was pregnant with eighty-seven years ago.

Elizabeth looked at Edward with a quizzical look. "Mom…who is this?" She asked. Bella held onto Edward's hand.

"Elizabeth…this is Edward Masen…your father," she informed.

The girl looked over at him. "You said he died," she answered confused. Edward cleared his throat.

"The doctor who was taking care of me saved me," he told her.

Elizabeth walked over and stood in front of him. "You look so much like your mother," he commented.

"Really? Mom said I look and act like you," she answered.

"She's just as stubborn as you," Bella told him.

"Only about that hunk of metal in the driveway," Elizabeth answered.

"That is a good truck," Bella told her.

"You bought it the year it came out," Elizabeth answered.

Bella rolled her eyes and Edward chuckled. "Do you mind if I…" he started. Elizabeth laughed and answered his unfinished question by hugging him. Edward hugged her back with a sigh. Bella watched with a smile on her face and shining eyes. This young woman was his beautiful daughter, he couldn't believe that she was his daughter, his flesh and blood. Elizabeth hugged him tight, if she could cry there would be tears falling down her face.

"Mom really thought you died," she told him.

"I know," he answered stroking her hair.

Edward pressed his forehead against the side of her head. "I never stopped thinking about you or your mother, never," he told her. He kissed the side of her head before pulling Bella into the embrace, hugging both of his girls tight. "I love you both," he told them.

"And we love you," Bella answered.

------------------------------

That night, Bella and Edward were up in Bella's room. Elizabeth was in her room practicing piano. "She acts like you more and more," she commented. He chuckled softly, moving his fingers through her hair.

"So you drink animal blood too?" He asked.

"Obviously yeah," she replied.

She ran her fingers along his chest with a smile. "I started doing that a long time ago," she sighed. Edward held her hand in his, lacing his fingers with hers. She let his hand go and moved it along his jaw. "I never stopped thinking about you, never," she murmured.

"I didn't either," he answered.

Bella leaned forward, kissing him gently. Edward kissed her back, his hands on the sides of her neck. He moved one arm around her back and pulled her on top of him. Bella moaned softly, her hand moving along his face. He pulled back and kissed along her neck gently, making her sigh softly. "I should go," he said quietly.

"What? Why?" She asked.

"Esme will worry," he answered.

She bit her lower lip and held onto his hand. "I'm going with you," she said quietly.

"Bella…" he started.

"Edward, I'm going, I've been apart from you for eighty-seven years, I'm going," she answered.

Edward smiled and kissed her gently. Bella kissed him back, her hands moving into his shirt. He moved his hands up her shirt and along her spine. She pulled back and he kissed along her neck gently. He pushed back all thoughts of going back home and pulled his wife down on the couch, moving on top of her. Bella smiled and hitched her leg around his hip, bringing him closer, gasping when his hips moved intimately against hers. She reached up and undid the buttons on his shirt, pushing it off his shoulders. Edward pulled her shirt off, throwing it aside, moving his hands along her torso. Bella closed her eyes and tilted her head back as he ran kisses all over her neck and throat.

Bella moaned softly gripping his hips to pull him closer if it were at all possible. Edward groaned a little as he moved to strip them out of the rest of their clothes. He ran his lips along every inch of her skin, loving every part of her. He moved his hands along every curve, trying to remember every curve every spot that made her moan, everything that hit just right for her. He kissed her stomach and moved his way back up, kissing her throat again. Bella closed her eyes, moving her head back. She wrapped her arms around his back, pulling him closer. Edward kissed her deeply and they both froze when he moved inside her. The amazing sensations they felt years before came back at full force.

After being still for what felt like an eternity, Edward held her hands in his and held them above their heads as he made love to her. He gripped her hands to keep himself from tearing up her couch. "Edward…" she moaned. Edward kissed and sucked on her neck a growl escaping his throat. Bella moaned trying to keep herself from crying out and scarring their daughter, who was still down the hall. Edward kissed her passionately as they both went over the edge. He pulled back, pressing his forehead against hers. "Wow…" she commented, making him laugh.

He moved to the side, pulling the quilt that was on the floor over them. Bella smiled, moving her fingers over his jaw. Edward was about to say something when his phone went off. He reached over his wife and grabbed it of the floor. "Who's that?" She asked. Edward looked at the caller ID.

"It's Alice," he replied.

He held the phone up to his ear. "Yeah Alice," he answered. He tried not to chuckle when Bella moved her fingers along his chest and stomach. "Just tell them I lost track of time in the meadow and I'll be there soon," he told his sister. Bella leaned forward kissing his chest and down his stomach, making him swallow a laugh. "Bye Alice," he said to her before hanging up and tossing the phone to the floor. Bella smiled wickedly as she kept moving lower but he grabbed her by her shoulders and kissed her passionately. "Have you no shame?" He chuckled.

"Not at the moment," she replied.

She pushed him back against the couch, kissing up and down his neck. He closed his eyes, moving his hands under the quilt, making her gasp. Edward grinned and kissed her deeply. Bella kissed him back and straddled his lap. He groaned and pulled the quilt over them.


	12. Explanations

Chapter 12: Explanations

The sun rose and Edward was taking his family back to his home. "Esme might kill me," he chuckled.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked.

"I was gone all night," he replied, wrapping his arm around his wife's waist.

Bella leaned into him with a smile. "Okay, mom, dad, I'm really happy to see you guys together and everything but don't get that kind of cuddly in front of me please," Elizabeth insisted.

"Wait until you fall in love," Bella answered.

"Not anytime soon," Edward put in.

Elizabeth laughed as they started walking up the hills. "By the way, if you guys plan on doing….anything….warn me so I can leave," she told her parents.

"We weren't that bad last night," Bella insisted.

Elizabeth glared at her parents. "Mom, I was outside and I could hear you," she muttered.

"Elizabeth, we were apart for eighty-seven years, cut us some slack," Edward answered.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes and they made it back to the house. Bella gripped Edward's hand. "What if they don't like me?" She asked.

"We've been through this," he replied.

He placed his hands on his wife's face. "Bella, I have been married to you for eighty-seven years, I don't need their approval," he said quietly. He kissed her gently and she kissed him back, her hands on his wrists. "I love you," he told her.

"I love you," she answered.

They went over a hill to where they could just barely see the house when Edward stopped. "What?" Bella asked. Edward gestured for her and Elizabeth to be quiet. She gave him a quizzical look when Edward got into the crouching position and jumped up into a tree. Two seconds later they heard two growls and in vampire speed Edward was pinned to the ground.

"Eddie, Eddie, Eddie, why do you keep thinking you can beat me?" Emmett asked.

"One of these days I'll beat you," Edward answered.

Emmett laughed getting off him. He looked over at Bella and a grin came across his face. "Well, hello," he greeted. Edward got off the ground, cleaning the dirt off his clothes.

"Emmett, this is my wife, Bella," he informed.

Emmett looked at Edward in disbelief. "What wait…didn't you say…" Emmett trailed off confused.

"It's alright Emmett, Bella will give us some kind of explanation," Edward chuckled.

Bella held onto Edward's hand with a smile. "This is our daughter Elizabeth," Bella informed.

"Wow…good news Edward she looks nothing like you," he laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes and Elizabeth circled Emmett. "So you are the big bad Emmett that dad's told me about," she commented.

"The big bad Emmett huh?" He asked.

"So am I going to meet the person who claims to be the most beautiful person in the world, Rosalie?" She asked.

"Sure will, she's inside," he replied beaming.

Elizabeth grinned as she suddenly grabbed Emmett's arm, throwing him on his back. "So easy to distract people," she sighed.

"Cheater," Emmett answered.

"Payback for all the times you've cheated," Edward laughed.

Bella held onto her husband's hand as they walked up the hills to the house again. "Emmett don't you dare," Edward called to his brother when he was about to jump Elizabeth.

"You're lucky your dad can read minds," Emmett muttered before following them to the house.

Bella walked into the house and looked around. "Edward…it's beautiful," she commented.

"I'm sure Esme will love to hear that, she decorated it herself," he answered taking her jacket off for her.

"Really? She did all of this?" She asked.

"Well when we're all at school and Carlisle's at the hospital she needs something to do," he replied.

Bella smiled as Edward wrapped his arms around her, his chin over her shoulder. She placed her hands over his and closed her eyes. He nuzzled her neck making her giggled a little. "Hey, hey, not here," Emmett told them.

"Says the guy who we caught trying to be intimate with his wife in the living room," Edward muttered.

Emmett laughed and shoved Edward slightly before heading into the den. Just before Edward could lead his family inside, Alice came down the stairs with a smile. "Hi Bella," she greeted smiling. She walked over and hugged a stunned Bella.

"Uh…hi…" she greeted confused.

"Bella this is Alice, I've told you about her," he informed.

"The one who sees the future right?" Elizabeth asked.

Alice looked at Elizabeth with a smile. "She's even prettier in person than in visions," she commented. She walked over and hugged Elizabeth too.

"A better greeting than she gave me," Edward chuckled.

"How did she greet you?" Bella asked.

"She threw my things into the garage," he replied.

Alice was still grinning. "Only because your room had the better view," she told him. Edward rolled his eyes.

"Are Carlisle and Esme home?" He asked.

"Yes they are in Esme's garden," she replied.

Edward nodded and took his family out to the garden.

He smiled to find them chatting and pulling the weeds. "Esme, Carlisle," he called. Esme got up.

"Edward there you are!" She exclaimed.

Carlisle stood up and stared when he saw Bella. "Bella this is Esme my mother for all intents and purposes," he informed. Esme stared at Bella in disbelief.

"Oh now I can see," she commented.

She saw a true smile on his face for the first time since she met him. "Esme…this is Bella…my wife…" he informed.

"Looks like fate has a funny way of putting things," Esme commented.

Bella smiled a little and looked over at Carlisle. "Hello Bella," he greeted.

"Dr. Cullen…" she answered.

Edward wrapped his arm around his wife's waist, his hand resting on her hip. Bella pulled away and stood in front of Carlisle. Everyone in the garden stood absolutely still, having no idea what she was going to do. "You lied to me," she said through her teeth.

"I did…" he answered.

"You said my husband died," she told him.

"I did," he repeated.

Bella swallowed hard. "I spent the next seven months of my pregnancy believing my husband was dead, believing I was a widow and that when my one year of mourning was up, my stepmother was going to hand me over to the highest bidder. I hated you for so many years, thinking you let my husband die," she told him. Carlisle stood still, waiting for any kind of blow she would throw. "I hated you for eighty-seven years just like how I hated the monster that turned me into this," she told him. Carlisle kept quiet.

"Would you have believed me if I told you the truth?" He asked.

Bella was quiet. "No you wouldn't have believed me. You would've had me put in the nearest insane asylum," he added.

"Maybe so," she answered.

Carlisle stared at her. "You can hate me, but you know why I wasn't allowed to tell you, the Volturi would've found out and we would all be dead," he told her. Bella remained quiet and let out a sigh.

"I don't know what to say Carlisle, only the things I have said," she said quietly.

She turned and left the garden after saying that. Edward went after his wife. "Bella wait, please," he called to her, grabbing her arm.

"I did nothing but hate him for eighty-seven years Edward…I had an idea of what I would've done if I saw him but I can't do it now! Because it'd be foolish now that you're alive," she answered.

Edward sighed, moving his hand over her face. "If it makes you feel any better I threw him through the wall when I woke up," he commented. Bella laughed, pressing her forehead against his chest. Edward wrapped his arms around her, kissing her forehead. "My darling Bella…" he whispered, rubbing her back. Bella closed her eyes, gripping his shirt. "We're together now, that's all that matters," he whispered. She smiled a little and kissed her gently. Bella kissed him back, her hands on his arms.


	13. Decisions

Chapter 13: Decisions

Edward walked downstairs to find Esme already in her garden. He walked outside and stood behind her. "Esme?" he called. She glanced over her shoulder and smiled.

"Morning Edward," she greeted smiling.

Edward walked over and kneeled next to her on the ground starting to pull at some of the weeds. "Well this is a change," she commented.

"What?" He asked.

She laughed. "Edward, I have known you for eighty-four years, not once have you actually sat out here and helped me garden," she replied. Edward chuckled softly. "Having Bella back in your life has really changed you," she murmured. He smiled a little pulling at another weed.

"I'd actually like to talk to you," he informed.

"Oh?" She asked.

Edward cleared his throat sitting back on the ground. "I know you all invited Bella and Elizabeth to live here and trust me I appreciate it a lot," he told her.

"They're family Edward, of course they were invited to move here," she answered.

Edward nodded his head slowly. "But…" he started. He cleared his throat again. "I know mine and Bella's…activities and everything have been bothering the family. Especially Jasper," he told her. Esme smiled a little. "Esme…could you guys…" he started.

"Build a house for you, Bella, and Elizabeth like we did for Emmett and Rosalie?" She finished.

"Yeah…" he replied.

Esme smiled, her hand on the back of Edward's neck. Edward smiled a little and let out a sigh. "You know what Alice will want to do," she informed. He laughed.

"Bella won't ever want to do that, ever," he chuckled.

Esme laughed. "She's going to be disappointed that she has yet to find a shopping buddy," she commented. He chuckled lightly and let out a sigh. "I want all of my children to be happy Edward," she told him.

"I know," he answered.

Esme smiled a little bit. "I know I can't replace your mother," she murmured.

"You've been a great mom to all of us Esme," he answered.

He kissed her cheek with a smile. He looked up when Elizabeth came out. "Dad…can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Yes, of course," he replied getting up from the ground.

He kissed Esme's cheek one more time before walking over to his daughter. She smiled as they went into the forest together. "What's your mother doing?" He asked.

"Alice cornered her," Elizabeth replied.  
"Poor woman," he chuckled.

Elizabeth laughed nodding her head in agreement. "Mom talked about you…everyday," she commented. He chuckled softly.

"She did huh?" He asked.

She nodded. "A lot of the time I was asking her to talk to me about you. Never thought I'd actually be meeting you," she replied. He stuffed his hands in his jacket pockets. "She talked about how thrilled you were when she told you she was pregnant with me," she commented. He smiled.

"I couldn't wait to become a father," he replied.

Elizabeth smiled softly at his words. "I loved you even before you were born," he murmured, wrapping his arm around her and kissed the side of her head. Elizabeth leaned against him with a smile. "It shattered me when I thought both you and your mother died," he added. Elizabeth sighed.

"Mom told me how depressed she was when she thought you died, her own world fell apart," she answered.

"Was it the same vampire who turned your mother that turned you?" he asked.

Elizabeth shook her head. "No, that was mom," she replied. They stopped and she sat down. "It got back to the Volturi that a human knew about the existents of vampires, so they tracked us down and we were held prisoner. They realized she was my mother, it was still going to be punishment so they were going to…kill me…right in front of her," she explained quietly.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella was pacing her cell, swallowing hard. There was no way for her to get out with her daughter, not with four guards standing outside the door. She looked over at her daughter with sadness in her eyes. "Elizabeth, I can't let them kill you," she whispered. She walked over and stroked her daughter's hair.

"Is there any other way mom?" Elizabeth asked.

"There is one way," Bella replied.

Elizabeth knew what it was and she lied down on the bed in the corner of their cell, tilting her head to the side. "Do it," she told her mother. Bella swallowed, holding her daughter's hand. She looked at her mother with the emerald green eyes she was going to miss.

"I love you," Bella whispered.

"I love you mom," Elizabeth answered.

Bella tilted her daughter's head to the side and closed her eyes. "God forgive me," she whispered before sinking her teeth into her daughter's neck. In seconds, the venom was in her blood stream and Elizabeth's screams could be heard. Bella wiped the blood from her lips and looked up when the door opened.

"What have you done?" Jane asked.

Bella gave them a smug smile. "Now you can't touch her," she answered.

(End Flashback)

Edward and Elizabeth were sitting under a tree. "Your mother was never one to let anything happen to someone she loved," he murmured. Elizabeth smiled a little before he got up from the ground just as Alice walked up.

"Bella's looking for you Edward," she murmured.

"Alright," he answered.

He kissed he side of his daughter's head before walking back up the hill.

-------------

Edward walked into his bedroom and smiled to find his wife by the window. The rays making her skin sparkle. He walked over and sat next to her. "You called for me?" He asked.

"Yeah," she replied smiling.

She sat up on her knees with a smile, holding up a CD. "You actually bought this?" She asked with a small laugh.

"Debussy? Of course," he replied.

He chuckled lightly as he got up and took the CD from her hand, putting it in his CD player. He turned to his wife with a smile. "May I have this dance?" He asked.

"Edward I don't dance," she answered.

"Eighty-seven years and one thing still hasn't changed," he quipped.

He took his wife's hand in his and pulled her to him. He lifted her up and had her stand on his feet. He pressed his forehead to hers, his hand in the middle of the back. "Just like old times," he said quietly. Bella smiled as they danced around the room. This was the greatest time of their lives.

**Author's Note: Hey guys, sorry for no updates lately. I've been moving and I went to visit my grandpa, which, btw, he's doing a lot better. He can talk and he's moving around in his wheelchair on his own. So thanks everyone for your patience.**


	14. Changes

Chapter 14: Changes

Edward smiled as he stood outside the house his family had built. "Esme…I wasn't meaning this big!" He laughed. Esme smiled as she walked out of the house.

"You deserve the best," she dismissed. "Anyway, my oldest son deserves something special."

Edward smiled and went to find his wife and daughter. "Bella! Elizabeth!" he called.

"Yeah?" Bella answered, walking down the stairs.

Edward smiled. "Our house is ready," he informed.

"What?" Bella asked quizzically.

He grabbed his wife by the hand and led her outside. She stood outside the house and her mouth dropped. "Edward…" she started.

"Do you like it?" He asked.

"It's…too…" she started.

Edward covered her mouth before she could finish the sentence. "Don't love, they worked hard," he whispered. She nodded in understanding and smiled as Edward gently pulled her.

They walked around and explored the house. Bella's smile widened when she found a grand piano nestled in the den surrounded by several comfortable looking couches. Upstairs she froze when she saw the bedroom. "Wow…" she whispered. Edward stood behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "A bed?" She asked...

"A bed is used more than just sleep love," he whispered suggestively into her ear.

If she still had the ability to blush, she would be making full use of it now. He chuckled softly and Bella moved over to the closet, opening it. Her mouth dropped. "Alice did all the shopping," he informed."I can tell! When will I ever wear this?!" She exclaimed.

Edward looked into the closet and started laughing at what was inside. There were many dresses and other fancy clothes. He kept laughing and she walked into the closet. "She's never shopping for me again," she commented. He chuckled and Bella held up a stiletto. "And which lifetime would I wear this?" She asked.

"I thought you might say that," he chuckled.

He couldn't stop laughing as he walked all the way into the back of the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. "I went on a little shopping trip of my own."

He couldn't stop laughing as he walked all the way into the back of the closet and pulled out a pair of jeans and a long sleeved blue shirt. "Blue?" She asked.

"I've always loved the color blue on you," he murmured.

She smiled as she looked at the jeans. "I knew your size don't worry," he assured her.

"Well, my size hasn't changed since 1919," she answered.

He smiled and kissed her gently. Bella kissed him back with a smile, her arms around his waist. He pulled back after a minute with a sigh. "What's wrong?" She asked, her hands gripping his shirt.

"Just thinking," he replied.  
"That can be dangerous," she commented.

Edward gave her a crooked smile. "About what?" She asked.

"I don't know, something doesn't feel right," he replied.

She gave him a quizzical look. "What do you mean?" She asked. Edward looked up and walked out of the closet. "Edward?" She called. He walked over to the window and opened it, looking towards the trees. She walked over and stood next to him. "What is it?" She asked. He was quiet for a little while longer.

"I thought I heard something," he replied.

She looked towards the trees, listening, but they could only hear the wind and a deer in the distance. "I don't hear anything," she commented. He closed the window.

"I swear someone was just outside…" he said quietly.

Bella held his hand. "I'm sure it's nothing," she answered.

"Yeah, you're probably right," he agreed.

He kissed her forehead and they went to explore the rest of the house.

----------------

That night, Elizabeth was in her room reading through one of her books when there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" She answered. Edward looked in.

"Can I come in?" He asked.

"Yeah, sure," she replied sitting up.

Edward walked over and sat on the couch, smiling at his daughter's book of choice. "Wuthering Heights…you are like your mother," he chuckled.

"It's a good book," she answered.

He leaned back against the wall. "I started reading it only because I was trying to cling to the memories I had of your mother," he told her.

"Mom tried learning the piano to try to cling to memories of you," she answered.

"Oh yeah?" He asked.

"Yeah, but she just felt having the piano was better," she answered.

He chuckled softly, messing with his wedding ring. "Well, I want to know a little more about…" he started. He looked towards the window.

"Dad? What's wrong?" She asked.

He got up and opened the shades. Elizabeth let out a scream when they saw a pair of red eyes in the window. Edward growled and just as Bella ran into the room, the sound of a shattered window filled the room and he was gone. "NO EDWARD DON'T!" She screamed.

Edward had tackled the intruder to the ground who proceeded to shove him away. "She's mine!" The intruder snapped. Edward went to grab at him again when the vampire suddenly turned around and Edward felt a sharp pain rush through his shoulder.

"HEY!" A voice shouted.

The vampire let Edward dropped. His body started feeling numb while Emmett and Jasper chased the vampire into the forest. "Edward!" Bella gasped, running over to him. She looked at the wound on his shoulder, revealing the teeth marks in his shoulder. Elizabeth gasped, her hands over her mouth.

"Dad!" She exclaimed.

"He'll be fine, Elizabeth," Bella assured her.

She placed her hands on Edward's face. Carlisle hurried over and saw that the effects of the venom was taking over. "What's happening to him?" Bella asked.

"The venom's paralyzing him," he replied.

Bella swallowed hard, her hands on his face. "Edward…" she said quietly.

"We have to move him," Carlisle informed.

He lifted Edward up into his arms like a father would a child and moved him upstairs.

Bella was sitting by Edward's side as the venom started to fade away. "Who was that?" he asked when he was finally able to speak. She was holding onto his hand.

"I'm so sorry Edward, I didn't know he was still after us," she murmured.

"Who was that Bella?" He asked.

"I think it was James…the vampire who turned me," she replied.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella screamed as loud as she could as she pushed one more time. She heard her child's screams fill the room. She tried to open her eyes, but everything felt so dark and heavy. She felt someone push her hair from her neck. "Don't worry…childbirth will be nothing compared to what you are going to be going through for the next three days," a voice whispered. She felt someone biting her and her neck felt like it was on fire.

"HELP ME! EDWARD!" She screamed at the top of her lungs.

(End Flashback)

Edward stared at her in disbelief. "Why didn't you tell me?" He asked.

"Because I didn't know that he was still after me," she replied with a dry sob.

Edward sat up after finally getting some feeling back and hugged her.

**Author's Note: Hey guys sorry for the long wait. I've been unpacking for the last few days *phew* and i haven't had any chapters written because i'm kind of stuck *blushes*. Writer's block is horrible. Feel free to suggest anything lol. Hope you like it. Thank you for your support.**

**Arwennicole**


	15. The Truth

Chapter 15: The Truth

Edward sighed as he sat in Carlisle's study, looking over his medical books. He rubbed the back of his neck as his mind continued to drift back to what Bella was telling him. He couldn't figure out why she didn't tell him, why he had to find out the worse way possible. "Edward?" A voice called. He looked over to see Carlisle there. "Everything alright son?" He asked.

"I don't know," he replied, putting one of Carlisle's medical journals back on the shelf.

Carlisle walked over and sat down at his desk. "Bella's never lied to me before, Carlisle," he commented.

"She never lied to you in the human life, Edward, it's been eighty-seven years," Carlisle pointed out.

Edward messed with his wedding ring, sitting down in the chair in front of Carlisle's desk. "She's just…she used to be able to tell me everything, why would she keep things from me now?" He asked.

"Technically Edward, she never lied," Carlisle answered.

"She never told me, she kept it from me," Edward insisted.

"Edward, I don't know what Bella's thinking, I don't know her reasoning about keeping it from you. You, as her husband, need to ask her," he answered.

Edward let out a frustrated sigh before getting up and leaving the study.

--------------------

Bella was sitting in the den reading when Edward walked in. "Why didn't you tell me about James?" He asked.

"I didn't think it was important at the time," she replied.

Edward let out a sigh and Bella leaned against him, closing her eyes. "I love you," she said softly.

"I love you too," he replied.

Later on, Bella moved down the hall and knocked on Elizabeth's bedroom door. "Come in," Elizabeth answered. Bella walked in and sat down on the bed. "How could he find us? It's been eighty-seven years," the younger girl murmured. Bella sighed, placing her hand on her daughter's knee.

"I don't know," she answered.

Edward walked in and pulled up a chair, sitting in it. "I want to know everything," he told his wife with determination. Bella sighed as she wrapped her arm around Elizabeth's waist, holding her daughter close.

"As you know…James changed me right after Elizabeth's birth," she started quietly.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella opened her eyes and she let out a gasp when she saw that her senses were better than before. She could hear someone walking over to her and stand by the bed. She jump up from the bed with a hiss, landing in the crouching position. Her sire chuckled evilly, his red eyes staring at her. "Who are you? Where am I?" She demanded. He chuckled, leaning against the bed she was just lying on.

"I am James and welcome to your new home," he answered.

Bella looked around the bedroom she was standing in. She looked at herself to see that she was in different clothes. "Forgive me, I had to change you before taking you," he informed. She turned around and looked at herself in the mirror, nearly screaming at the reflection staring back her.

Her eyes were no longer the chocolate brown they used to be, but bright red. Her skin was paler than it used to be. As she stood in front of the mirror, she looked at the wedding ring on her left hand and everything came rushing back to her. She spun around. "Where's my baby?" She asked. He sat down on the bed.

"Ah yes, the baby," he answered.

"Where is he?" She asked.

"I believe you are talking about the wrong child," he answered.

She gave him a quizzical look. "The child you had was a girl, not a boy," he told her.

"Where is my daughter?" She asked.

"Safe," he replied.

Bella hissed and she threw the guy to the wall. "WHERE!?" She screamed. He was just smiling, not moving to tell her. "I swear to God if you don't tell me…" she started.

"If you kill me, you won't ever find her," he answered.

(End Flashback)

Edward sat there in disbelief and Bella was moving her fingers through their daughter's long hair. "How did you get to Elizabeth?" He asked.

"He had me blindfolded and took me to a cabin out in the middle of the woods," she replied.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella walked into the cabin and her sire, James, took the blindfold off her eyes. "She's right here, safe and sound," Laurent informed with a sneer. Bella hurried over to her daughter, lifting her up from the bassinet. Bella glared at the two of them while holding her protectively to her chest.

"You better not have done anything to her," she hissed angrily.

Her eyes were turning black from the anger, but also she started realizing her throat was burning with thirst. She looked at the baby in her arms and held her breath. She could hear her daughter's heartbeat. She looked at the infant in her arms and she opened her eyes, revealing that they were emerald green, just like Edward's. She could hear James and Laurent chuckling, they were testing her to see if she would kill her own child.

Bella placed the baby back in the bassinet and backed up. "The smell is just so…mouthwatering isn't it?" Laurent asked.

"I'm not hurting my child," she insisted.

James walked over and grabbed her arm. "You will learn to hunt then," he informed.

"Let go!" She exclaimed.

Before she could react, her baby started crying and looked over to see Laurent standing there. "You monster!" She exclaimed. She suddenly pushed him back and in a flash she had a hold of her screaming daughter again. She hissed as she turned and held her daughter close, jumping through the window.

Bella felt the wind rush by her and her daughter was screaming and crying. She kissed the top of her daughter's head before running through the trees.

(End Flashback)

Bella smiled a little. "I took off into the woods with her. Afterwards, it didn't take a genius to figure out what I had turned into, but I didn't want to take a chance of hurting Elizabeth so I went out and I hunted on animals," she explained.

"Mom was a great mother all these years," she told her father.

"I can see that she did," Edward answered smiling.

Bella smiled, kissing the top of Elizabeth's head.

****

(Flashback: Eighty-Two Years Ago)

**__**

Bella came out of her cabin and smiled to find Elizabeth picking flowers in the fields. "Elizabeth, dinner is ready," she called to her daughter. Elizabeth ran over to her mother with a beaming smile on her face.

"Look mama," she giggled, holding up flowers.

"They're beautiful," Bella answered, kissing her forehead with a smile.

Elizabeth giggled, wrapping her arms around her mother's neck. Bella lifted her daughter up, carrying her inside. "Mama, how come I don't have a papa?" She asked curiously. Bella sighed sadly as she set her daughter into the chair.

"You have a papa," she answered putting her dinner in front of her daughter.

"Why is he not here?" Elizabeth asked.

Bella pulled her daughter's hair back in a ponytail. "Your papa is an angel," she replied. Elizabeth ate her dinner.

"Did papa love me?" Elizabeth asked.

The girl's mother beamed at her daughter's question. "He loved you very, very much," Bella replied, kissing the side of her head. She laughed when she found stew all over her daughter's face. "You are such a messy eater Elizabeth Renee," she laughed. Elizabeth giggled and Bella cleaned up her messy face. "I think you need a bath," she commented.

"No," the five-year-old pouted.

"Yes," Bella answered with a smile as she lifted her daughter up and carried her over to the tub.

(End Flashback)

Edward had seen the memory in his daughter's mind and a smile came across his face.

--------------------

Afterwards, Edward was walking down the hall when he found his wife standing on the balcony outside their bedroom. He walked over and wrapped his arms around her. "Tell me what you're thinking," he said quietly.

"I thought you could read minds?" She asked.

Edward chuckled softly. "I can read every mind in the world apart from yours," he said quietly.

"Why not mine?" She asked.

He buried his face in her hair. "If I knew that I wouldn't be going crazy about it," he replied. Bella sighed, her hands moving her over husband's hands.

"I was just thinking about the good times with Elizabeth," she replied.

Edward sighed, pulling her closer. "I wish I was there to see her grow up," he murmured. Bella turned around, her hands moving over her husband's arms.

"I wish you were there too, but we're together. What matters is that we're here as a family and that's what matters," she said to him.

Edward nodded before leaning forward to kiss her. Bella kissed him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. He pulled back after awhile, glancing over her shoulder. "I think…we should try out that new bed that Esme picked out," he chuckled. Bella smiled before grabbing him by the front of his shirt, pulling him towards the bed.

"Let's," she agreed.

She kissed him deeply, her arms moving around his waist while his arms wrapped around her back as he kissed her back.

****

Author's Note: thank you Lunarchild21 for the idea to break through my writer's block. I also want to really quick want to thank my friend Starla Cullen for all of her help on this story so far, being my beta and everything. Thank you all!!


	16. A Threat

Chapter 16: A Threat

Bella sighed as she walked downstairs when she heard someone in the kitchen. "Mom save me!" Elizabeth exclaimed running behind her.

"What?" Bella asked.

Alice came out with a sigh. "You Masens are stubborn people," she pouted. Bella started laughing.

"Alice you can't force people who don't want to shop to shop," Bella answered.

"Really? How do you think Edward got that jacket?" Alice asked, gesturing to Edward who was standing behind them.

Edward laughed a little. "I went shopping because Rosalie was on hers and Emmett's fourth honeymoon. Carlisle and Esme had gone to Isle Esme for the week. Jasper had made you promise you wouldn't make him shop for three months after the last one you took him on," he answered.

"Fourth honeymoon?" Elizabeth asked, her eyes widening.

"Yeah, Emmett and Rosalie like to get married over and over again," Edward replied.

"Wow…" Bella commented.

"They're talking about a fifth wedding so I can guarantee we're all being dragged to it," Edward answered.

Alice suddenly gasped and she started bouncing from one foot to the other. Edward read her mind and his eyes widened as well. "Absolutely not!" He exclaimed.

"Oh come on Edward please!" She shrieked.

"Forget it Alice," he answered grabbing his wife's hand.

"What? What's going on?" Bella asked following him out the door.

Alice was trailing right behind them. "Edward come on," she begged.

"No, forget it Alice," he answered.

"Edward what's going on?" She asked.

"Alice wants to plan a wedding for us," he replied.

Bella then started walking the same pace as her husband, heading towards his car. "Go, go, go before she catches us," Edward insisted. The three of them got into the car in vampire speed and Edward locked the doors before speeding out of the driveway.

Edward started speeding down the road sighing in relief. "Did you three really think you could outrun me?" Alice asked from behind Edward's seat. Edward slammed on the breaks, the tires squealing. The scar swerved a little before it finally stopped.

"Alice, get out of my car," he told her.

"Not until we talk about this," Alice answered.

"Alice, it is a really nice gesture, but Edward and I already had a wedding and we don't' want to be like Emmett and Rosalie by repeating said wedding over and over and over again," Bella explained.

Alice pouted. "Alice, I'll buy you that pretty yellow Porsche you were looking at in Italy if you get out of my car," Edward put in.

"I want to plan a wedding for you guys," Alice answered.

"Alice, right now we're going to be late for school so please get out of my car before your husband thinks I kidnapped you," he told her.

Alice pouted even more as she got out of the car and went back home. Edward let out a sight. "What a nightmare," he muttered.

--------------------

When they arrived at school, Elizabeth got out of the car first before Edward and Bella got out. Bella noticed that everyone was staring at them. "You know everyone's staring," she commented. Edward looked around.

"Not that guy…no he just looked," he answered.

Edward glanced at his wife. "It doesn't matter does it?" He asked. He wrapped his arm around her waist, his hand on her hip. "They just think Edward Cullen snatched up the beautiful new girl," he added. Bella saw the girls glaring at her. "And they think the new girl seduced Edward Cullen," he said quietly. Bella smiled.

"Kind of true," she answered.

Edward buried his face in her hair. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

-------------------

When it came time for lunch, Bella and Edward joined the Cullens at their table. "You guys _need_ to let Alice plan a wedding for you two," Jasper told them when they sat down.

"Why?" Bella asked, picking at the crust on her sandwich.

Jasper glanced at his wife who was still pouting. "That's why and she's really upset and you have no idea how frustrating it is that _nothing_ will get her smiling," Jasper told them.

"Alice, I'll pick up that car for you later," Edward answered.

"She doesn't want the car Edward," Rosalie hissed quietly.

"Babe…" Emmett started.

Rosalie shot her husband a look, making him roll his eyes and stare at his untouched food. "Alice, we'll talk about this later okay?" Bella asked. Alice perked up a little.

"Really? I mean you'll really, really talk about it and not just say that and ignore the subject forever?" She asked.

"You have our word, we'll talk about it later," Bella replied.

Edward nodded his head slowly in agreement when he saw how happy Bella's words made his sister. Edward reached over and held Bella's hand while messing around with the untouched food on his tray. "I think it's a nice gesture, Alice," Elizabeth told her "aunt". Alice smiled brightly and they started talking a little before the lunch bell rang.

---------------------

After school, Alice was this time invited to ride home with the three of them. As they were driving down the back roads home, Alice let out a gasp. "Edward, where's your phone?" She asked.

"Where's yours?" He asked.

"I left it with Jasper give me your phone!" She exclaimed.

Edward handed Alice his phone, Alice made her call. "Jasper! Tell Emmett to stop! No I'm serious Jasper tell him to stop his car now!" She exclaimed into the phone. Emmett's jeep stopped sharply, making Edward slam on his breaks so he wouldn't rear end him. "Don't get out of the car," she told Edward before he could move.

"What's going on?" Bella asked.

A tree fell over, landing right where Emmett's car would've been if Alice hadn't told him to stop. They got out of their cars and looked at the fallen tree. "What the hell was that?!" Emmett exclaimed. Jasper looked at the tree.

"This tree was shoved over," he commented.

The tree's roots were still attached. "Why make us stop? It wouldn't have done anything to us," Emmett commented.

"Wrong, if I didn't scream at you to stop the jeep would've burst into flames with all three of you in it," Alice replied.

Edward suddenly let out a hiss and spun around towards the forest. "Dad…" Elizabeth started to say when he grabbed her arm and pulled her behind him.

"Edward what's going on?" She asked.

"We're being watched," Edward answered.

He grabbed onto Bella, moving her behind him as well. Edward looked over at Alice. "Alice, can you see him?" He asked.

"No, it's blurry I can't see anything" she replied.

Elizabeth had a grip on the back of her father's jacket, looking around. Edward had his arms behind him, protecting his family. "He's gone," he told them.

"How do you know?" Bella asked.

"I can't hear him," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip. "Emmett, take Bella and Elizabeth into your car," he told his brother. He looked at Alice.

"You ride with them and tell me if you see anything," he told her.

Alice nodded and they got into their cars.


	17. To Blame

Chapter 17: To Blame

Bella bit her lower lip as she walked down the stairs to find Edward in the living room watching outside. "Edward," she called. He looked over at her and stood up.

"Hey, is Elizabeth alright?" He asked.

"She's fine," she replied.

She sighed, making him frown a little. "What's wrong my love?" He asked, his hands on her waist.

"This is all my fault," she whispered.

He moved his fingers through her hair. "How?" He asked.

"I escaped James. Edward I'm putting your family in danger because I escaped him," she said quietly.

Edward hushed her. "Bella, you're my wife, I'll protect you," he answered. She let out a sigh and he kissed her softly. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she replied.

He wrapped his arms around her back, kissing her forehead.

--------------

Later on, the two of them had made it to their meadow. They were lying down on the grass, curled up together. Edward moved his hand up and down his wife's arm as they both lied there deep in though. "Tell me what you're thinking," he whispered.

"I was thinking of the happier times, you and me," she replied.

He kissed the side of her head. "Yeah, know the feeling of looking back on better times," he said quietly. Bella rested her head on his chest, tracing designs into his hand. Edward smiled a little, lacing his fingers with hers. "I still wish I was there to see our daughter grow up," he said quietly.

"I know," she answered.

He kissed her wrist and stared up at the sunny sky. "Remember what my mother used to say about us?" He asked. Bella smiled, resting her chin on his chest, looking at him.

"Which part?" She asked.

He moved his fingers through her hair. "Even when we were young and could hardly walk we were inseparable," he replied. Bella laughed a little, nodding.

"That's true," she agreed.

He kissed her gently with a smile. They lied on the ground in silence. "My stepmother was already looking for a husband for me not even a week after your death," she said quietly. Edward sat up suddenly.

"What?" He asked.

Bella pushed a strand of hair behind her ear. "My stepmother, Augusta, she was looking for a husband for me a week after your death. Someone more 'suitable' and more 'responsible' than you were. Apparently you dying was irresponsible of you," she muttered.

"Gee like I had a choice," he muttered.

Edward sighed, moving his fingers through his hair. Bella moved over and straddled his lap, her arms resting on his shoulders. "I am in love with you Edward, even if she did find me a suitable husband my father wouldn't have allowed it," she said quietly. He pressed his forehead to hers, closing his eyes. She closed her eyes. "He took care of me and the last thing I remembered was him demanding to see me and to see Elizabeth. I had given birth to her in the same room my mother gave birth to me," she added. Edward ran his hand over her arms, kissing her gently.

"Your father was a great man," he said quietly.

"Yeah, he was, and I miss him so much," she answered.

Bella smiled as she moved her hand over Edward's face. Edward closed his eyes but then images appeared in his mind.

****

(Flashback)

__

Bella smiled as she sat in her newly built cabin with her daughter in her arms. "With all this commotion I haven't even given you a name yet," she said quietly. Her daughter looked up with her emerald green eyes, making her smile sadly. "You have your father's eyes," she whispered. The baby let out a small noise and reached up to touch Bella's face.

Bella lowered her head and her daughter put her hand on her face. "If you were a boy I would've been naming you after your father," she commented. She stroked her daughter's face, making the baby let out a small noise from her ice cold hand. Bella laughed a little. "Sorry," she told her daughter. She bit her lower lip. "I'll name you after the two bravest women I had ever known. Your grandma Elizabeth Masen and your other grandma Renee Swan. Elizabeth Renee Masen," she said quietly.

(End Flashback)

Edward pulled back, staring at her in disbelief. "Did I just…" he started.

"I lowered my shield," she replied.

Edward smiled. "She was a beautiful baby," he told her.

"She was," she agreed.

Bella smiled as she pressed her forehead to his, showing him more.

****

(Flashback)

**_Bella smiled as she put her daughter down into her crib. "There you are," she told her daughter. The baby sat down with her fist in her mouth. The infant's mother laughed, kissing her daughter's forehead. Bella smiled as she placed Edward's picture on the windowsill by the baby's crib._**

**The picture was taken on Edward's 17th birthday, a month before he got the flu. He had on a nice suit, sitting at his piano. He was looking at the camera with the crooked smile that always made Bella go weak at the knees.**

**Elizabeth had her fist in her mouth, staring at the picture. Bella turned to leave after blowing out the candle. Elizabeth pulled her fist out of her mouth, pointing at the picture. "Dada," she said quietly. Bella stopped and looked at her. The infant gurgled clapping her hands. "Dada," she giggled. Bella walked back over and lifted her daughter up beaming.**

**"You said your first word! I can't believe it!" She exclaimed.**

**Elizabeth gurgled and pulled at her mother's long hair. Bella kissed her forehead and set her back down in the crib, covering her up. Elizabeth's green eyes moved back towards the picture, making her smile. She stroked her daughter's head before leaving the room.**

**(End Flashback)**

Bella pulled back smiling at Edward. "She still keeps that picture, up in her room," she told him. Edward smiled, pressing his forehead against hers, closing his eyes. He was happy to know that his daughter's first word was 'dada', but it still saddened him that he wasn't there. She moved her fingers through his hair, closing her eyes. Edward pressed a kiss to her throat, his hand moving over her arm. Bella smiled and leaned forward, kissing the crescent shaped scar on the side of his neck. He ran his fingers over the scar that was between her neck and shoulder.

Bella nuzzled his neck, letting out an unneeded breath, feeling his hand move over her spine. She shuddered slightly under his touch, tilting her head back. Edward kissed her throat again while his hands moved under her shirt. He moved her back onto the ground, his lips trailing kisses over her face. She sighed softly. He moved her head back and wrapped her arms around him. Edward kissed down her neck again before Bella pulled back. "We should get back, Elizabeth will start looking for us," she commented. Edward chuckled as they got off the ground and they went back home.


	18. Bella's Choice

Chapter 18: Bella's Choice

Alice was sitting in front of her brother and sister-in-law. "Please, come on you guys won't be disappointed with it," she begged, giving them the pout. Edward sighed as he sat back in his seat, holding Bella's hand.

"You can plan the wedding Alice, but nothing too big and fancy please," she insisted.

Edward pressed his forehead against the side of her head and closed his eyes. "I promise, nothing too big and too fancy, but it'll be beautiful," Alice assured them. They smiled a little when Emmett walked in.

"Hey you little family ready?" Emmett asked with a grin.

Elizabeth walked down the stairs with a smile. "I'm ready," she answered. Emmett grinned as he held onto Rosalie's hand and all five of them disappeared into the forest.

--------------------

On the hunt, they had let their senses take over and Elizabeth lifted her head as she listened. "Elizabeth don't you go too far," Bella told her daughter.

"Mom stop worrying," Elizabeth answered.

"I am your mother I have that right," Bella told her.

Elizabeth rolled her eyes but then Edward got them to stop. "Hear that?" He whispered. Elizabeth listened carefully and a grin came across her face. Edward grinned at his daughter.

"A mountain lion," she whispered.

His grin got a little bigger. "Two of them," he answered. Bella smiled as she listened for her prey and then the three of them disappeared in the brush.

Bella went after the large buck that the mountain lions were trying to hunt while her husband and daughter went after the large cats. Bella chased the buck until it was cornered and then pounced, knocking the animal to the ground. She grabbed it by it's head and snapped it's neck before feeding.

------------------

After their hunt, they had gone back to the spot they'd meet up with Rosalie and Emmett. Rosalie came out of the forest and looked around. "Where's Emmett?" Rosalie asked.

"Wasn't he with you?" Bella asked.

"He saw a bear and took off," Rosalie replied.

Bella swallowed hard and looked around. "EMMETT!" Edward shouted. He looked over at Rosalie. "Which way did he go?" He asked.

"He went this way," Rosalie replied.

They ran down the path Emmett had gone on. "EMMETT!" Rosalie shouted. Bella saw the worry on her face as they searched for him. "Emmett! If this is a joke I'm not laughing!" Rosalie snapped.

"Emmett's not that crude Rose," Edward answered a little frustrated.

Bella bit her lower lip as they ran down the path some more.

It felt like an eternity, but then they found the dead carcass of the bear, but no Emmett. "EMMETT!" Rosalie shouted worriedly.

"We'll find him Rose," Elizabeth assured her.

Rosalie moved her fingers through her hair looking around. Edward walked around and he saw where his brother had bitten the bear, but then he stopped, sniffing the air. "Someone else was here," he said suddenly. He looked towards his family. "Can't you smell that?" He asked. The smelled the air, one scent was Emmett's the other scent was unknown. Edward looked back towards the ground and crouched down.

"What? Did you find something?" Rosalie asked.

Edward pointed to the ground. "I'm not like Jasper and be the best tracker in the family, but I know enough from what Jasper taught me. Someone attacked him from behind," he told his sister.

"Emmett would've heard them!" Rosalie exclaimed.

"Rose when do you pay attention to stuff around you when you're feeding?" He asked.

Rosalie closed her mouth and swallowed hard. "They attacked him and they went that way," he told them pointing towards the direction of the drag marks.

"Why didn't they just carry him?" Bella asked.

"Bella, when's the last time you can pick Emmett up?" Edward answered.

Bella bit her lower lip and they started following the tracks. "He must've heard us," he told them.

"How do you know?" Rosalie asked.

"The tracks are gone, the guy's stronger than I thought," he replied looking towards the trees.

Rosalie let out a frustrated sigh. "I'm not about to chase my tail here," she snapped as she climbed up the nearest tree.

"Rose wait!" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Edward sighed as he went after his sister. Bella grabbed her daughter's arm and they went after Rosalie and Edward.

Rosalie stopped in one tree and sniffed the air. Edward jumped on the branch above her. "Smell that?" She asked. He sniffed the air.

"Fire," Elizabeth whispered.

"There's no way I'm going to let him kill Emmett!" Rosalie hissed.

They jumped down from the trees and followed the smell of the fire.

The five of them came to a spot where a large fire had been built, but they know Emmett was alive because the smoke was still black. They spread out to try to find him. "What if he heard us and took off again to try to get another spot?" Rosalie asked worriedly. Edward rested his hand on his sister's shoulder to try comforting him.

"Rosalie!" Bella called.

They looked up and ran over to Bella. She had brushed pulled back and Emmett was lying on the ground face down. "Emmett!" Rosalie gasped running over to him. She pushed Emmett on her back, her hands on his face. "Emmett, can you hear me?" She asked worriedly. Edward kneeled by his brother to find the teeth marks on the back of his brother's neck.

"Coward, such a coward to attack him from behind," Edward snapped angrily.

Bella was standing there, chewing on her bottom lip. She had her arm wrapped around Elizabeth's waist. "He's going to be okay right?" Elizabeth asked.

"He should be okay," he replied.

Edward sighed. "We have to get him to Carlisle," he said to his family moving to grab Emmett.

"No, I'll do it. I carried him home once, I can do it again," Rosalie answered.

Rosalie reached down and lifted Emmett up into her arms and disappeared through the trees. Edward grabbed his wife's hand and they went after her.

---------------------------

Carlisle had assured Rosalie that Emmett would be fine. The family was relieved that Emmett was okay and that they had found him before anything could happen. Bella however, was the only one not comforted. She was standing in the shadows of the house, deep in thought. Alice walked into the kitchen. "Bella, are you okay?" She asked.

"No, it's my fault Emmett's been paralyzed," she replied.

Alice shook her head. "It's not your fault," Alice insisted.

"Yes it is, Alice, it is all my fault that Emmett was nearly killed. He won't stop until he has me," she answered.

Alice saw what Bella's decision was and shook her head. Bella walked over and grabbed Alice's arms. "You have to promise me Alice you won't tell Edward," she insisted.

"It's easier said than done Bella, he can read my head," Alice reminded her.

"You can't let him see where I am going!" Bella answered.

Desperation was showing in Bella's eyes. "Edward can't know where I am going to go, please don't tell him," she insisted. Alice swallowed hard.

"I'll try not to let him see," Alice answered quietly.

Alice hugged Bella tight. "Watch Elizabeth for me," she told her friend.

"I will," Alice answered.

She let Bella go and she ran out the backdoors of the house.

Bella ran all the way back to hers and Edward's house. She walked into the house and wrote down a note before going over to the key hook, grabbing a set of keys. She walked into the garage and bypassed her truck, throwing her bag into the trunk of Edward's Volvo. She got into the car and let out an unneeded breath, looking at the wedding ring on her left hand. She shook her head, started the car up, and sped out of the garage once the door opened. She sped out of the driveway and disappeared into the night.

----------------

Back at Carlisle and Esme's house, Emmett was trying to explain what happened to him. "Did you at least see him?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," Emmett replied, rubbing the throbbing pain in the back of his neck.

Rosalie was sitting next to Emmett, her arm wrapped tightly around him. "What did he look like?" Edward asked. He didn't now Elizabeth was standing there.

"He had like straight black hair that was like chin level, red eyes. He was wearing hiking boots, jeans, and a black shirt. Couldn't give you actual facial features because by that point the guy was dragging me on my gut," Emmett explained.

Elizabeth stood there. "Did you say…black hair? Are you sure?" She asked.

"Okay I might not be the sharpest tool in the shack but I do know that," Emmett replied.

Edward looked over at his daughter. "What is it?" He asked. Elizabeth shook her head.

"Dad, it's not James," she answered.


	19. More Truths

Chapter 19: More Truths

Edward walked into the house, moving to find his wife. "Bella!" He called. He hurried around the house trying to find her. "BELLA!" he shouted. He ran back downstairs and he found the note by the fireplace. He picked it up and started to read it.

__

My Darling Edward,

By the time you read this, I will be gone. I can't stand the thought of your family getting hurt because of me, I wouldn't be able to handle that guilt. I want nothing more than to love you forever. I want to be with you and our daughter forever, but that can't happen until I draw James away from the family. I can't risk your family getting hurt because of me.

I love you more than anything in this world and I will be back as soon as I can. I love you.

Forever,

Bella

Edward stood there stunned, holding the note in his hands. "Edward?" Jasper called. Edward ran out of the house before he could say anything.

Edward stormed into Carlisle's house. "ALICE!" He shouted. Jasper walked in just as Edward stormed up the stairs.

"Edward what are you doing?" Jasper asked going after him.

Edward stormed into the study. "Where is she Alice?" He demanded. Alice was silent. "I know you know where she is," he pointed out. Alice was staring at the floor.

"I can't tell you," she answered quietly.  
"Why not?" He asked.

Alice looked at him and showed him what Bella had told her. Edward felt the ache happen all over again. "I lost her once Alice, I'll be damned if I lose her again!" He exclaimed. Edward grabbed a hold of her arms. "Alice where is she!?" he exclaimed. Jasper grabbed Edward and stood in front of Alice, shielding her from his brother.

"Edward stop!" He snapped, keeping his wife protected.

Alice had her eyes closed and Edward was glaring at Jasper. "Shouting at her won't make her tell you!" He added.

"Jasper, don't," Alice whispered, her hand on her husband's arm.

She looked at Edward. "I don't know where she goes, she keeps changing her mind. It keeps changing," she answered. She let out a heavy sigh. "She's probably doing it on purpose so I can't pinpoint where she is," she added. Edward backed up against a wall and slid to the floor with his head in his hands. Alice hurried over and kneeled in front of him, her hands on his shoulders.

"I can't lose her again," he told her, his voice shaky.

She pressed her forehead against the top of her brother's head, her arms wrapped around him. She looked at Jasper. "Alice if you tell Jasper to manipulate my feelings to being calm I'll hurt you both," he told her. Alice looked back at her brother and he let out a dry sob. "I can't lose her again, I just got her back," he added.

"I know," she answered.

She rubbed his back and tried her best to comfort him. Alice suddenly let out a gasp, her eyes wide. Jasper kneeled next to his wife, his hand on her arm. "Alice, darlin, what do you see?" he asked. Edward lifted his head to look at his sister.

"Alice what do you see?" He asked.

He read her mind to see what she saw.**(Flash)**

__

**He saw his old home, still abandoned. He saw Bella sitting in the spot his piano sat and was sobbing dry sobs.**

**(End Flash)**Edward opened his eyes and stood up. "Of course! Why wouldn't she head home?!" he exclaimed.

"Edward…" Alice started.

He looked at his sister. "You'll watch out for Elizabeth right?" He asked. Alice nodded her head.

"Of course we will," she answered.

Jasper stood behind his wife with his hands on her tiny waist. Even during a serious situation like this, Edward couldn't help but smirk at how Jasper towered over Alice. "Edward, just be careful that vampire who's been attacking the family is still out there and I still can't tell when he'll attack next," Alice told him.

"I'll be careful, don't worry," he answered.

Edward left the room and went to find Elizabeth.

----------------

Elizabeth was standing outside on a hill with her arms wrapped around herself. "Elizabeth," Edward called, climbing up the hill. She looked over at him and he stood in front of her.

"Bring mom home," she told him.

Edward nodded and kissed his daughter's forehead, hugging her tight. "I love you very much," he said quietly. Elizabeth hugged him tight, her eyes closed.

"I love you too dad," she answered.

Edward kissed her forehead again, rubbing her back. Elizabeth kissed his cheek before he let her go and walked back down the hill. Running at vampire speed, he was gone. Elizabeth bit her lower lip and rubbed her hands together.

She walked back into the house to find Esme in the living room. "Esme?" she called quietly. Esme looked at the girl with a small smile.

"Yes?" She answered.

"Is Carlisle here?" Elizabeth asked.

"He's up in his study," Esme replied.

Elizabeth smiled a little and went upstairs.

She came to the large door to Carlisle's office and knocked softly. "Come in," Carlisle answered. She opened the door and peeked inside.

"Dr. Cullen? Can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Of course and you can call me Carlisle," he assured her.

Elizabeth smiled a little as she closed the door to the office. She walked over and sat down on the chair there. "What's on your mind?" He asked. Elizabeth played with the bracelet on her wrist.

"There's been a question on my mind that's been bothering me since I've been here," she replied quietly.

"Alright, what's going on?" He asked.

Elizabeth sighed. "W--Why did you turn my dad?" She asked. Carlisle was quiet, because the way she sounded, she had more questions. "How did you become a vampire?" She asked. The older vampire cleared his throat, folding his hands on his desk.

"I turned your father, because it was what your grandmother, Elizabeth, wanted. Somehow…she knew what I was. Her last wish was for me to save her son, her only child. Her dying wish was that her son would live. Your father was dying, I don't even think he had another two hours left in him," he explained.

Elizabeth was quiet, still fussing with the bracelet around her wrist. "He was just a boy, such a young boy…he was too young to die. It wasn't fair that his life was ending so early. I turned him because of Elizabeth, but he deserved more time on this earth than what he was given," he finished.

"And what about you?" She asked.

Carlisle sat back in his seat. "That's a difficult one," he answered. He looked at the old black and white photo of his and Esme's wedding that sat on his desk. "I don't know my exact birth date, I know I was born in the 1600's and I was 23 in 1640. My father was an Anglican Pastor, very, very religious man. He put me in charge of his army of hunters that went down and hunted vampires, werewolves, and witches. Well, one night…I had found where a vampire was hiding and went to hunt the vampire down. My plan backfired and he attacked me," Carlisle explained.

"So…what did your father say?" She asked.

Carlisle leaned back in his chair. "My father was told I died during the night. I actually hid under garbage in an alley for three days," he replied. Elizabeth bit her lower lip.

"Did you have a family?" She asked.

"You mean besides my father?" He asked.

She nodded her head slowly. "I did have a wife," he replied. He rubbed his forehead. "Her name was Madeline and our marriage was arranged," he told her.

"So you never really loved her?" She asked.

"I cared about her, but not like how a husband should care about a wife," he replied.

She bit her lower lip. "I loved Madeline, but I wasn't _in_ love with her," he added.

"So…what happened after you were changed?" She asked.

"The first thing I did, after I was turned, I had to make sure Madeline was okay. I cared about her enough to make sure she was going to be okay," he replied.

"Did you have children?" She asked.

Carlisle shook his head. "No children," he replied. He played with his ring. "After realizing I could live off animals, I lived in Volterra with the Volturi for awhile. They tried to get me to live their way, but I didn't want to so I got on a ship and came here to America," he replied.

"Then you found my father?" She asked.

He nodded. "Yes," he replied.

"So…you were never really in love until you met Esme?" She asked.

Carlisle smiled as he looked at the picture on his desk. "I loved Esme since I first saw her when she was sixteen, but of course a vampire and a human could never happen. I left as soon as possible so I didn't grow attached to her, but it was already too late," he replied.

"You didn't turn her?" Elizabeth asked.

"I turn people who don't have any other choice. I don't turn people who had the chance of living," he replied.

"What about my grandmother?" she asked.

Carlisle sighed sadly. "Your grandmother didn't beg for her life, just the life of her son," he replied. Elizabeth nodded her head slowly, understanding.

"I can't be angry with you, you saved my father," she said quietly.

She got up and hugged him. Carlisle hugged her back with a small smile. She sat down again. "I see the way you look at Esme, my father gives my mother the same look," she commented. He chuckled softly.

"I'd do anything for that woman, she's my life," he answered.

"I can tell," Elizabeth said quietly.

"She is the first woman I have ever fallen truly in love with. I found her in that morgue ten years later…before I heard her heartbeat, I really thought she was dead. Then I heard her heartbeat, I didn't want to lose the chance of being without her," he explained.

Elizabeth smiled a little. She bit her lower lip and looked at her floor. "Your mother and father will be just fine," he assured her. She smiled a little, biting her lower lip again.


	20. The Find

Chapter 20: The Find

Edward got to Chicago and went down the dark streets again when he came to the house. He climbed up the side of the house again and snuck through the bedroom window. It was like de ja vu all over again. He walked through the empty house, so many memories took place in this little house. He looked by the large window of their room, where their marital bed used to sit. At the end was the bassinet Bella got from his mother for Elizabeth.

Edward walked down the hall and into the extra room where they probably would've decorated the room for Elizabeth when she got older. He imagined a rocking horse sitting in the corner than Elizabeth could've played on or a large dollhouse by the window. He let out a sigh, a small smile came across his face when he thought of all the arguments he and Bella had over the room. How she insisted that the baby would be a boy and when he got older they'd have all the best boy toys in the room. All the dreams faded away, but he had to think of the good side. If he had died, Bella would've been all alone in the world. Whether he died or not, Bella would've been turned into a vampire.

Edward walked down the stairs and into the parlor where he found his wife sitting against the wall crying. "Bella," he whispered. He walked over and sat in front of her. She lifted her head and looked at him.

"How did you find me?" She asked.

"I talked to Alice and I was able to sneak into her head," he replied.

Bella bit her lower lip. "My love what's wrong?" He asked, stroking her face.

"Emmett got hurt because of me," she replied sniffling.

"Love, it's going to take more than a vampire attacking Emmett from behind to finish him off," he told her.

She sniffled and Edward kissed her gently. "Please come home," he whispered. She let out a sigh, her head lowered. "Please, I can't live without you," he told her.

"Edward…" she said quietly.

"Bella, please, you're the only one who has ever touched my heart. It will always be yours, please come home," he said quietly.

Bella bit her lower lip as she leaned forward and kissed him. Edward kissed her back, wrapping his arms around her waist. Just as they were about to leave, Edward's phone went off. "Hello?" He asked.

"Edward, you have to come home, you have to come home now!" Alice exclaimed.

"What is it? What's wrong?" He asked.

"Elizabeth's gone!" Alice exclaimed.

"We're on our way," Edward answered hanging up.

Bella looked at her husband quizzically. "What's wrong?" She asked.

"Elizabeth's gone," he replied.

---------------------------

Elizabeth felt the paralysis fade away and she sat up in her hiding place. She moved up on her side, unable to recognize where she was and the back of her shoulder throbbed. She got up from the floor just as the door opened. "Good, you're awake," he chuckled. Elizabeth stared at him.

"Who are you?" She asked.

The guy was tall, probably as tall as Edward and Emmett, the chin-length straight black hair and the red eyes like Emmett said. He was wearing the hiking boots, blue jeans, and a gray t-shirt.

She bit her lower lip. "Cyrus," he told her as he circled her. He grinned a little as he looked her up and down. "Prettier in person," he commented. He reached out to grab her arm when she pulled away.

"Don't touch me," she told him.

He continued to smile as he grabbed her, throwing her to a wall. "GET OFF!" She shouted. She gasped when he clamped his hand around her throat. "Wait until my father…" she started

"Your father? Don't make me laugh," he answered.

Elizabeth swallowed. "Your little daddy can't track anything if his life depended on it," he told her.

"He found your trail easily enough," she answered.

Cyrus grabbed her and threw her to the floor. Elizabeth shrieked when her head smashed into the wall. "You sad, sad little girl, your father won't find you," he told her. He pinned her down to the floor before she could back up.

"Get off!" She snapped.

"Mm I have better plans," he answered.

He pushed the hair from her neck and bit down. Elizabeth let out a loud scream as the venom started paralyzing her all over again.

----------------------------

Bella and Edward got back to the Cullen house. "What happened?!" Bella exclaimed.

"She went out to the forest and then everything went black," Alice replied.

"Black? What do you mean black?" Bella asked.

"This guy is smarter than we thought," Jasper replied.

"What?" Edward asked.

"He's blocking her," Jasper replied.

Bella felt her world start to crumble. "He's smarter than before," Jasper added.

"You mean you know the person who took my daughter?" Edward asked.

"I wasn't sure, but until I actually caught his scent from where he took Elizabeth I recognized him," Jasper replied.

In a flash Edward had Jasper pinned to the wall. "YOU KNEW!" He shouted. Jasper had a grip on Edward's arms.

"I wasn't sure if it was him!" Jasper answered.

"You could've said something anyways!" Edward snapped.

Edward's eyes were dark. "Who is he Jasper?" He asked.

"His name is Cyrus, he and I fought together in the war. I didn't know he was turned too," Jasper replied.

"How dangerous is he?" Edward asked.

Jasper was quiet. "HOW DANGEROUS!?" He shouted slamming him against the wall.

"He's dangerous enough," Jasper answered.

Bella went to collapse to the floor when Carlisle grabbed her. "No, no, no," she dry sobbed.

"He has my daughter Jazz," Edward told him.

"I know and we'll find her," Jasper answered.

He looked over at Alice. "Ali, did you see anything?" he asked.

"It's still blurry," she replied.

Edward let Jasper go and walked over to Carlisle and Bella. "Let her go," Edward told him taking Bella into his arms. Bella clung to her husband.

"What have I done?" She asked.

Edward wrapped his arms around her. "We will get her back, I promise Bella," he whispered.


	21. My Daughter

Chapter 21: My Daughter

Edward walked around the house when he found his wife sitting in Elizabeth's room, looking through a photo album. Bella looked up when he sat next to her. "Elizabeth loves taking pictures," she told him. They looked through the pictures she took.

Some pictures were of just nature, some were of the town, but what caught their eyes were the pictures she took of the family.

There was one picture where Carlisle and Esme were out in the garden. They were sitting on the chaise lounge. Carlisle was lying back on it while Esme was leaning against him, their fingers were entwined together, their eyes shining.

The next picture was of Alice and Jasper in their room. Jasper had his arms around Alice's waist while it looked like Alice was putting an outfit together for the next day. He had his face buried in her neck and she had a huge smile on her face.

The picture on the next page were of Rosalie and Emmett. They were both lying on the ground and Emmett was putting a flower in Rosalie's hair.

The next several pages were of Edward and Bella. Some pictures they couldn't figure out how she got them without being seen. One picture that caught their attention was one where they were in their room. Edward was holding her hand while his other hand was on her waist. Bella had her hand on his arm. Both had genuine smiles on their faces.

Edward smiled as he looked through the pictures. "We'll find her Bella," he assured her. Bella nodded her head slowly, biting her lower lip.

"I'm sitting here looking at all these pictures, but I'm picturing the little baby I would hold in my arms every night when she'd wake up crying for a bottle or a changing," she said quietly.

Bella let out an unneeded breath. "Either the little baby or the little girl that would run to me after having a nightmare," she added.

"Bella, she's a strong girl," he answered.

He kissed the side of her head. "She's our daughter, she's strong," he told her.

"He could kill her Edward," she sobbed.

He hugged her close. "He could kill her, he could be doing God knows what to her and we don't know," she told him. Edward kissed the side of her head and let out a deep breath.

--------------------------

Two more days passed and they still didn't have any clue of where Cyrus took Elizabeth. Bella was sitting in her room when Alice ran in. "I know where she is," she told her friend.

"Where?" She asked.

Alice grabbed her hand and they ran to the Cullen house.

They moved over to the living room and she showed the family the drawings of her visions. "He took her here," she told them. Edward lifted up the drawing.

"Do any of you recognize this place?" Jasper asked.

Bella bit her lower lip. "It looks like a ballet studio," she replied.

"How do you know?" Alice asked.

"The mirrors. Elizabeth came here a few times just for fun," she replied.

"Do you know where it is?" Jasper asked.

"It's in Phoenix," Bella replied.

"You went to Phoenix?" Edward asked.

Bella glanced at her husband. "For a few years, it was a change in pace," she replied.

"Let's go," Edward told his wife grabbing her hand and his keys.

------------------------

They waited until it was dark so they couldn't be seen. They came to the ballet studio and got out of the car. "Where would he take her?" He asked.

"There's a cellar downstairs," she replied.

They ran inside and towards the cellar.

They came to a cellar and Edward pressed his ear to the door. "She's in here," he told her. He grabbed the door and yanked it open. Bella ran pass him and over to their daughter. Elizabeth was curled in the fetal position on the floor.

"Elizabeth," she called softly.

She placed her hands on her daughter's shoulders and gasped when she saw that her daughter's clothes were nothing but shreds. "Edward!" She called. Elizabeth was crying dry sobs as she clung to her father when he was close.

"Elizabeth what did he do?" He asked holding her close.

Bella had her hand on her daughter's back. She saw her husband suddenly freeze. "Edward?" She asked quietly. She saw his face then turn into pure fury.

"I'll kill him," he hissed quietly.

Edward was holding his crying child close to him, the images rushing through his head.

****

(Inside Elizabeth's Mind)

__

Edward saw his daughter wanting to scream, wanting to call for help but the venom prevented her from doing so. He saw Cyrus pin his daughter to the ground and tear her clothes apart as he ravished her mercilessly.

(Leaving Visions)

Edward put his daughter into Bella's arms. "Stay here," he told her.

"Edward where are you going?" She asked.

He was gone without answering. "EDWARD!" she shouted.

-----------------------

Upstairs, Edward burst through the doors and looked around. His eyes were completely dark as he looked around. He heard chuckling behind him. He turned around, but all he saw were mirrors all reflecting Cyrus's image. "So, I finally get to meet Elizabeth's infamous daddy," he commented. Edward glared as he spun around but Cyrus was gone again.

"You attack my brother from behind and then you paralyze my daughter to destroy her," he snapped.

"All part of the fun game," Cyrus answered.

Edward swallowed, trying to keep his rage in. "You raped an innocent girl, you're a monster," Edward hissed.

"Just marking her as mine," Cyrus said nonchalantly.

Cyrus was walking around the rails. "You know all about marking mates don't you Edward?" He asked. Edward felt the anger rush through him.

"I never once forced my wife to do anything she didn't want to do!" Edward snapped.

"Not ever? Even when she refused to do what you ordered?" Cyrus asked.

"My wife is not a slave!" Edward snapped.

Cyrus rolled his eyes, still chuckling at Edward. "I should tear you apart for what you did to Elizabeth," Edward told him.

"You make me laugh Edward, you're such a fool," he answered.

Edward clenched his fists at his side as the monster he was trying to keep back for eighty-seven years was wanting to come out in full force. "Don't worry Eddie…" Cyrus started. He got in the crouching position on the railing with a grin. "I'll make sure Elizabeth drops a postcard every once in awhile," he commented. Edward suddenly let out a loud growl and jumped up from his spot on the floor, attacking Cyrus at full force.


	22. The Monster Within

Chapter 22: The Monster Within

Edward grabbed Cyrus and threw him to the floor. Cyrus jumped back up and grabbed Edward when he charged at him again. He slammed Edward into one of the mirrors. "You're not stronger than your brother, why do you think I attacked him?" Cyrus asked. Edward let out a growl.

"I'm strong enough to kill you!" he snapped.

Edward kicked Cyrus as hard as he could and watched the vampire fly back and crash through another mirror. Cyrus got back up, grabbing Edward before he could react and threw him through one of the windows. Just then, someone grabbed Cyrus from behind. "You monster!" Bella exclaimed. Cyrus grabbed Bella and threw her to the floor.

"You shut up tramp!" he snapped.

Edward jumped down from the window when he saw Cyrus about to attack his wife. They both went crashing through the floorboards, breaking several more mirrors. Cyrus kicked Edward off him. "Bella go back to Elizabeth!" Edward called to his wife. Before Bella could go back to their daughter, Cyrus was on her again. "GET OFF HER!" Edward shouted. He ran over and pulled the evil vampire off his wife, tacking him to the ground again. Cyrus let out a hiss when he was suddenly pinned to the ground. "You want to know fear Cyrus?" He asked angrily.

"The last person I'd be afraid of would be you," Cyrus answered.

Edward glared at him and dug his teeth into Cyrus's neck. He stood up and stood over Cyrus as the venom took over him. "How about the fear of not being able to save yourself?" He asked. Edward's eyes were dark. "The same fear my daughter felt when you raped her. When you attacked my brother from behind. You are the weakest person I have ever seen," he snapped. Edward then took a chunk out of Cyrus's neck.

Edward slowly started torturing him, making sure he felt all the fear he put into his daughter. The images of what Cyrus did Elizabeth made him tear at Cyrus even more. "DAD!" Elizabeth screamed. He looked up to see Elizabeth standing there with Bella's jacket wrapped around her. "Daddy…he's not worth it," she said quietly. The sadness showing in her eyes. He got up from the floor and walked over to her. "I just want to go home," she dry sobbed. Edward picked her up just as Emmett and Jasper ran in to finish the job.

"We'll take care of him," Emmett told Edward as they started building a fire.

Edward nodded and cradled his daughter in his arms. "I want to go home," Elizabeth whispered.

"We're going home," he assured her.

He winced and placed his hand on the side of Elizabeth's head when they could hear Emmett and Jasper tearing Cyrus apart. Bella bit her lower lip and looked at Edward.

-------------------------

They got back to Forks and Edward walked right by everyone else, carrying Elizabeth back to their house. He didn't say a word to anyone, didn't even glance at them. Bella was looking at the floor and went to follow him.

Edward carried his daughter upstairs to her room and set her down on her bed before going to her closet and got out some fresh clothes. "Here," he said quietly, handing them to her. Elizabeth nodded and went into the bathroom to change. Edward rubbed the back of his neck, he could still feel the monster he had let out trying to come out yet. He put his head in his hands as he took several deep breaths, even though it wouldn't do anything. Just picturing what Cyrus did to her kept haunting him. He couldn't help but think about it, it was bothering him like mad and he felt like the worst father in the world because he let this happen.

"Edward," Bella called quietly.

She walked over and placed her hand on his arm and he started calming down. "He's gone," she whispered.

"Yeah, but it's too late," he answered.

Edward looked towards the bathroom. "He destroyed her, he tortured her with the worse kind of torture imaginable," he said quietly. Bella nodded, holding his hand when he suddenly turned around. "Did I ever, EVER force you to do anything you never wanted to do? Did I ever try to make it sound like I'm the superior one?" He asked.

"Of course not," she answered.

She held his hands in hers. "Edward, Cyrus was a monster. You are not a monster," she told him. He let out a deep breath, pressing his forehead to hers. "You are a wonderful husband and a wonderful father," she whispered, her hand on the back of his neck.

"It doesn't feel like it," he answered.

She closed her eyes. "You are though, you might not believe me, but you are. I love you more than anything," she whispered. He wrapped his arms around her waist, pressing his forehead against her shoulder. Bella wrapped her arms around him, burying her face into his neck. "I have loved you since we were thirteen. Nothing will ever change how much I love you," she whispered. He let her go and went over to the bathroom, knocking on the door.

"Elizabeth," he called quietly.

He opened the bathroom door to find his daughter sitting on the floor wit her head buried into her lap. Edward walked over and lifted his daughter up into his arms. He carried her into the bedroom and all three of them were lying down on her bed. They held her in their loving embraces, comforting her the best they could. Edward kissed the top of his daughter's head and looked at Bella. "I love you too, I'd kill for both of you, I'd die for both of you," he told her. Bella kissed him briefly before kissing her daughter's cheek. Elizabeth buried her face into her father's chest, sniffling. "It'll be okay Elizabeth, he's gone," he whispered.

"I know," she answered sniffling.

Edward hugged his family close and closed his eyes as he tried to think of how to comfort his family. Not knowing that just holding them was all the comfort they wanted and needed.


	23. Healing Process

Chapter 23: Healing Process

Elizabeth hardly said a word to anyone since the incident. Things were calm again, but Elizabeth walked around the house or the school like a zombie.

Bella was sitting in the gardens when Elizabeth came out. "Hey sweetheart," she whispered, stroking her daughter's hair.

"Hi mom," she answered.

She stroked her daughter's hair with a sigh. "How are you doing today?" She asked. Elizabeth shrugged a little. Bella kissed the side of her head and looked up when Rosalie came in.

"Hey…mind if I talk to Elizabeth?" Rosalie asked.

"Sure," Bella replied.

She gave her daughter a comforting smile before going inside with Edward.

Elizabeth sat on the garden bench, her knees drawn to her chest with her bottom lip trembling. Rosalie sat next to her with a small sigh. "Elizabeth…I know probably better than anybody of how you feel," she informed.

"How would you know how I feel?" Elizabeth asked.

Rosalie sighed, pushing hair out of Elizabeth's eyes. "A week before I got married, my fiancé and his friends got drunk," she replied. Elizabeth looked at her quizzically. "I was walking home from my friend's house and they saw me. Royce decided that would be a good time to show his friends his fiancé, god I could almost still smell the alcohol on their breaths as they looked at me. It was so disgusting. Then they beat me and they raped me," she explained.

Elizabeth swallowed hard. "I couldn't fight back either, Elizabeth, no matter how hard I tried to fight they were stronger than me and I was outnumbered. Not even Royce would save me from what they were doing. Didn't matter because he did it too," she said quietly. Elizabeth let out a shaky sigh.

"Does it go away?" She asked.

"Does what go away?" Rosalie asked.

"The fear…the pain…the anguish," Elizabeth replied.

Rosalie sighed sadly. "Come on, let's hunt and then we'll talk more without people overhearing," she told her. Elizabeth nodded and followed her into the forest.

------------------------

After their hunt, Rosalie sat down on a log. "You asked me when the fear and everything goes away. I'm going to admit that it'll be awhile before you can trust another man in your life. When you think that you're destined to spend eternity alone, especially since we're vampires," she explained. Elizabeth sat down.

"So…what happened that made you trust again?" Elizabeth asked.

Rosalie played with the wedding ring on her left hand with a smile. "The day Emmett came into my life," she replied quietly. She let out a sigh. "Fate plays funny tricks in a person's life. I was destined to be with Emmett. He was always meant for me and I love him more and more every moment we're together. He was in so much pain when that bear was attacking him, but seeing him that way I couldn't let him die," she explained. Elizabeth bit her lower lip. "Someday, Elizabeth, I'm not meaning like tomorrow or next week, but someday you will find someone who will heal the wounds Cyrus inflicted on you mentally and spiritually," she explained.

"I'm too afraid to take a chance," Elizabeth said quietly.

Rosalie rested her hand on Elizabeth's knee. "You also have to let yourself deal with what happened too. That also takes time. Also remember that you have a family who would die for you. A father who would kill for you and he almost did. A mother who'd die for you and almost did. Your parents are two strong people. Your father was an empty shell for all the years I knew him before your mother came back into his life. They need you in their lives as much as you need them," Rosalie explained.

Elizabeth was quiet before nodding her head slowly. "Come on, we should head back before your mom thinks I kidnapped you," she laughed. Elizabeth laughed before getting up off the ground and they started walking back home.

"Does Emmett know?" She asked.  
"What Royce did?" Rosalie asked.

Elizabeth nodded. "Yes, he knows," she replied. Rosalie wrapped her arm around her shoulders. "And there's another thing, Emmett might be a big teddy bear and a goofball, but when someone hurts one of us, he gets into a mode that's scary," she added. Elizabeth smiled a little, hoping that one day she would find someone who could help her heal her empty heart and heal the wounds she can't heal. "And Elizabeth," Rosalie started.

"Yeah?" Elizabeth asked.

Rosalie stopped and looked at her. "What he did to you, wasn't your fault," she told the younger vampire. Elizabeth stood there, biting her lower lip.

"How is it not my fault? I was in the forest alone, knowing he was out there," Elizabeth answered.

"He kidnapped you and forced himself on you, you had no way of fighting back. He was a coward, he was a coward and he paid for what he had done to you. But what he did was not your fault. That makes Cyrus the monster not you," Rosalie told her.

Elizabeth swallowed and hugged Rosalie tight. Rosalie hugged her back, letting out a sigh. "It will never be your fault," she whispered.

-------------------------

At home, Bella was standing in her and Edward's room, watching as her daughter came back with Elizabeth. "She's smiling," she whispered. Edward stood behind her, his hands resting on his wife's waist with a smile.

"If anyone who knows the kind of pain Elizabeth feels, it would be Rosalie," he answered.

He kissed the top of his wife's head, wrapping his arms securely around her waist. "I love you," he whispered.

"I love you too," she answered.

-----------------------------

Edward walked down the stairs when Elizabeth walked in. "You sent Rosalie out didn't you?" She asked. He smiled a little.

"You know me too well," he chuckled to his daughter.

Elizabeth walked over and hugged him tight. Edward hugged her back, lifting her up off the floor a little. "I love you Elizabeth," he whispered

"I love you too," she answered.

Bella walked over and hugged them both. Edward wrapped his arm around her back, kissing her forehead. "We'll get through this together okay?" Edward asked her. Elizabeth nodded her head slowly, sniffling. The two parents hugged their daughter close, knowing that somehow everything would be okay. It would be a slow healing process, but as her parents they would help her the best they could. "It wasn't your fault," he whispered into his daughter's hair. Elizabeth sniffled as she clung to her father.

"It will never be your fault," Bella put in.

Elizabeth closed her eyes, feeling like now everything could start to move forward. Especially after hearing it from Rosalie and her parents that what happened to her wasn't her fault. She let out a shaky sigh and just held onto her parents, now ready to move forward in the healing process. Elizabeth also knew that her parents would be there no matter what and to her, she felt like the luckiest girl in the world to have parents that if they could they would take away the pain. What they didn't know, was just holding her and telling her how much they loved her was enough.


	24. A Father's Worry

Chapter 24: A Father's Worry

It had been four years since Cyrus attacked Elizabeth. Since then, the family had moved out of Forks and back to Alaska for awhile. Ever since then, Elizabeth had slowly started to come back to them, she was starting to goof around and have fun again.

One day, Bella walked downstairs to find her husband standing in the living room, his arms crossed over his chest as he stared out the window. "What are you staring at?" She asked. She stood behind her husband with a smile.

"Just watching," he replied.

She looked out the window to see their daughter sitting outside next to a boy.

He had sandy-blonde hair that came down to his chin, the same topaz eyes, he was wearing black boots, blue jeans, a white t-shirt, and a dark green heavy jacket to make it look like he was protecting himself from the cold. A piece of his hair always fell over his left eye no matter how many times he would push it away. Though he was nowhere near Emmett's size, his muscles were still impressive straining against the fabric of his shirt.

Edward was watching them closely, making Bella laugh. "Edward, I've known Christopher for a long time, he won't hurt her," she assured him.

"I know he won't," he answered.

"You've already read his mind haven't you?" She asked.

"Yes," he replied grumpily.

"What you didn't like what you saw?" She asked.

"No," he replied.

Bella laughed, wrapping her arms around him. "Aw my poor husband," she fake mourned. She grabbed his hand. "Come on," she insisted

"I want to watch," he answered.

"You're giving them privacy," she told him.

Edward growled but reluctantly followed his wife out of the living room.

--------------------

Bella was sitting in the study reading when Elizabeth came in. "Mom…can I talk to you?" She asked.

"Of course," Bella replied.

Elizabeth bit her lower lip as she walked over and sat on the desk. "Something's happened," she said quietly.

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"I know we've been dating only a few months but…" Elizabeth started.

She lifted her left hand up. "Chris proposed," she said quietly.

"Elizabeth that's wonderful," Bella answered, hugging her daughter smiling.

Elizabeth hugged her mother back. "Chris wants to ask dad for his blessing so it'll be official," she told her mother.

"Well, Chris is a good man, you know your father will still be overprotective," Bella answered.

Elizabeth nodded her head slowly. "You know that your dad loves you," she added.

"I know," Elizabeth answered.

Bella kissed the side of her daughter's head. "I'll go talk to your father," She informed. Elizabeth watched her mother go downstairs and looked at the engagement ring on her left hand.

---------------------

Edward was at his piano, practicing one of his songs when Bella sat next to him. "Christopher is going to come by later today, he wants to talk to you," she informed. Edward winced slightly.

"I know," he answered.

Bella wrapped her arms around her husband. "Remember how hard it was for you to ask my father for his blessing to marry me?" She asked. Edward was quiet as he thought about that day.

"Yeah…I was so nervous my hands were sweating," he answered.

Bella kissed his neck gently. "Edward, don't you think that Christopher is just as nervous as you were?" She asked. Edward let out an unneeded breath, looking at the piano keys.

"Yeah, it's hard though Bella. She's my daughter," he said quietly.

She nodded her head in agreement. "I know, but we have to let her grow up as much as we don't want her to," she answered. Edward closed his eyes, pressing his forehead against the side of her head.

"I didn't get as much time with her as you did," he pointed out.

She closed her eyes, her forehead pressed against the top of his head. "I know," she whispered as he wrapped his arms around her. Bella kissed the top of Edward's head. "But it's not like she's going to be gone. She's staying right here. She doesn't want to leave the coven," she added. Edward sighed as he sat up slightly. "Chris is a rogue remember that. He was from a bad coven, our family is big enough to accept him," she pointed out.

"I know," he sighed.

Edward looked back towards the piano and started playing the lullaby he wrote while Bella was pregnant with Elizabeth. Bella smiled, resting her head on Edward's shoulder.

---------------------

Two days later, Edward was once again sitting at the piano when Christopher came in. "Um…Mr. Cullen?" he called.

"You call my wife by her first name you can do the same with me," Edward answered standing up.

Christopher cleared his throat. "Edward…I was hoping…I know Elizabeth and I have only been together officially for a few months. Except, I've been in love with your daughter since the moment I met her back in 1936," he informed. Edward leaned against the wall, looking at the black and white picture of his and Bella's wedding day. "She was all I thought about all these years even after I was turned two years after she disappeared. I was devastated to find that she was gone. Now that I found her again, I just feel…complete," Christopher explained.

Edward was quiet and looked at his wedding ring. "With your permission, I'd like to marry your daughter," he informed.

"Want to know something Christopher?" Edward asked.

"What's that sir?" Christopher asked.

Edward smiled a little. "You're well aware that I grew up with Elizabeth's I hope?" He asked. Christopher nodded his head slowly. "After I was turned, I couldn't be near my family. When I came back, I had thought that my wife had died during childbirth and thought the baby was a stillborn. For many, many years I was an empty shell. Just a corpse walking the earth. I know exactly how you felt, Christopher, and I know how it feels to be reunited with someone that means everything to you," he explained. Christopher remained very quiet during Edward's story. "You will protect my daughter, she's all Bella and I have," he informed.

"Always," Christopher answered.

Edward rubbed the back of his neck, letting out a sigh. "You have my permission and my blessing to marry my daughter," he informed.

"I'll take care of her sir," Christopher assured him.

Edward shook his hand. "I trust you will. If you don't, there won't be a place on this planet you can hide from me on," he answered. Christopher cleared his throat nervously before they looked over to see Bella and Elizabeth there.

"So?" Elizabeth asked.

Christopher walked over and he pulled Elizabeth to him. Bella walked over to Edward, smiling as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They watched as Christopher crouched down on one knee in front of Elizabeth, holding her hands. "Elizabeth Renee Masen-Cullen, will you marry me?" He asked. They saw the smile on her face and Edward kissed the side of his wife's head. Memories of when Edward proposed to her brought smiles on their faces. They were happy to see them just as happy as they were when they officially became engaged.

"I love you Bella," Edward whispered

"I love you too," she answered.


	25. Epilogue: Everyday

Epilogue: Everyday

Edward stood there in his tuxedo, chuckling as Bella fixed the tie. "The last time I wore one of these was when Alice arranged our vow renewal," he commented.

"Thank God we're done with that," she answered.

Edward kissed her gently. She kissed him back, her hands on his arms. "You ready?" He asked.

"No," he replied with a sigh.

She kissed him again before holding his hand. "Our daughter's waiting," she told him.

"I know," he said quietly.

Bella smiled as they left the room and went to go check on their daughter.

---------------

They walked into Elizabeth's room and Edward stood there in disbelief. "Wow…" he whispered softly.

"Alice picked out the dress," Elizabeth commented.

"You look beautiful," Edward said quietly.

Elizabeth stepped down from the stool and he let out a sigh.

Her wedding dress was a vintage 1930's designed wedding dress that was made with stretch silk charmeuse it has a plunging V-neckline and braided straps. The dress's material hugged every curve of her body. Her hair was pulled back in a half ponytail, the ponytail part was curled while the rest of her hair was curled, sitting around her shoulders. She had a pearl tiara sitting on her head.

Edward placed his hands on his daughter's face with a gentle smile on his face. "You look just like your mother," he said quietly.

"Yeah well, mom says I look like you," she answered.

Edward chuckled softly, remember those were the words they exchanged when they had first met. "I love you dad," she whispered. Edward smiled softly, kissing her forehead.

"I love you too Elizabeth," he answered.

Bella smiled a little. She walked over and kissed her daughter's cheek gently.

---------------------

After the wedding, Edward and Bella were sitting down, watching their daughter dance and kiss her new husband with happiness showing in her eyes. Edward held his wife's hand and kissed the back of her hand. "May I have this dance Mrs. Masen-Cullen?" He asked.

"I don't know," she answered.

He rolled his eyes as he pulled her out onto the dance floor. Bella laughed as he wrapped his arm around her waist, having her stand on his feet. "I can dance better now though," she commented.

"I prefer dancing this way," he answered.

Bella smiled and he kissed her gently. "You look beautiful," he told his wife.

"As you tell me every moment of every day and night," she answered.

"And I will forever," he answered.

He leaned forward and kissed her again. Bella kissed him back, her arms moving around his back. "You were worth waiting for all those years," he whispered against her lips.

"As were you," she answered.

Edward kissed her a third time, wrapping his arms around her waist. Now they had eternity together and they were spending eternity with each other as well as the rest of the Cullens, their daughter and new son-in-law.

****

(Preview)

__

Edward stood in front of Bella. "You can't marry him Bella!" He exclaimed. Bella was glaring at him.

__

"You can't tell me what I can and can't do Edward Cullen! You have no right!" She snapped.

"I do have a right!" He exclaimed.

"How?!" She snapped.

"I LOVE YOU!" He shouted at the top of his lungs.

(End Preview)

Title: Saving Me

Pairings: Edward/Bella, Jacob/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, and Carlisle/Esme

Rated: T

Story is due: June 29, 2009

**Pairings: Edward/Bella, Jacob/Bella, Jasper/Alice, Emmett/Rosalie, and Carlisle/Esme**

****

Rated: T

Story is due: June 28, 2009


End file.
